Prescription and Problems
by Mrs-Eadig
Summary: Bucky has returned to the Avengers from Wakanda and is desperate to prove to everyone he is no longer a threat. However, the former assassin did not envisage a young, intoxicating Omega to cloud his judgement.
1. Session No1

_Hi everyone, i've been writing fanfic for a while now, but this is my first A/B/O verse. To be honest I've only just discovered this trope and I've found it fascinating, so fancied a go at writing one. I can't say I know everything about this style of writing, and I know I have definitely moved away from some aspects of it on purpose. I hope you like it and would love any comments, constructive criticism about it. Thanks. Mrs-E x_

 _Chapter 1_

"Hello, Mr Barnes I'm Dr. Martin. Please, come in and have a seat."

The young doctor stood by the door to her third storey office and gestured towards a comfortable, low green sofa. Elizabeth Martin -or Tessa as her parents affectionately called her- was a renowned psychiatrist and an employee of Stark Industries. Originally hired by Pepper Potts to counsel Mr Stark, but who now led a team of professionals that looked after the physical and mental well being of the Avengers. A revered doctor, Tessa was renown for her acute mind and fair assessments of her patients. It also helped that her presentation as Omega made her affectionately supportive and naturally willing to help the team members around her.

Bucky took the offered seat but sat down begrudgingly. Since his return to the U.S from exile in Wakanda, he had been subjugated to endless interviews, analysis and tests. Each one to determine whether or not he was still the threat that his former persona was. He couldn't begrudge his would be employers too much, he had done unspeakable things under the direction of HYDRA. However since his 'convalescence' in the African country he was a changed man. Dr. Martin was the sixth Doctor he had seen that week and he had had his fill of them. But like the good boy he was deep down, he sat graciously and waited for the brunette to speak.

"So Mr Barnes…"

"Please call me Bucky!" He interrupted trying to appear familiar.

"Would you feel more comfortable if I were to call you that?"

"Er no, It's just, I thought it might make you more comfortable." He stammered.

"Why do you think that?" She replied whimsically.

"I...um," Bucky faltered.

He looked at the doctor from a sideways eye, and it hit him. How could he have been so stupid. This was textbook psychiatry, answer a question with a question. Bucky looked over the Doctor thoughtfully, analytically and it hit him like a bullet right between the eye. She was an Omega. The former assassin shuffled in his seat as he subconsciously inhaled her scent. It was subtle, sweet but suppressed by the vaporiser sat on the bookcase behind her. He focussed hard on distinguishing her scent from the Arabian spices slowly leaking from the vaporiser. Warm white amber, sandalwood and Indian Jasmine, his Alpha senses told him triumphantly. Her scent was intriguing making Bucky slightly unnerved.

Doctor Martin noticed the change in Barnes posture and caught him looking at the small white machine behind her. She smiled calmly and explained, "A necessary tool Mr Barnes. But completely harmless."

The hungry Alpha calmed somewhat and smirked coyly at the doctor, "Bucky."

"Very well Bucky, shall we begin?"

Bucky played along with the Doctors assessment, after all he knew he was physically fit for work in the field, he just needed her signature to agree he was mentally sound. Their interview took over two hours and by the end of it Bucky was hoarse and extremely uncomfortable. Despite feigning acquiesce to the conversation at first, he had found himself opening up to the doctor more than he had anyone before. Except maybe Steve. There was something familiar about the soft lilt to her voice and more likely her scent, that seemed to waft into his senses everytime she moved her feet or changed position in her chair. The rational part of his brain surmised it was her job to get people to open up to her, and thought nothing more of it.

As the soldier finally turned to leave he pulled the office door open wide, happy to inhale the clinical smell of disinfectant in the hallway. He asked the doctor candidly, "So Doc am I fit to work?"

Dr. Martin looked up from her papers over thick rimmed glasses. She pulled them from her slender face and folded them contemplatively in her hands. The psychiatrist took a deep breath and answered tactfully,

"I'm not finished with my assessment yet, Mr Barnes."

"Not finished? We just spoke for about two hours!" Bucky shot back a twinge of anger in his voice. Truth be told it wasn't complete anger, it was mainy frustration amplified by the fact her scent had not alleviated in that time.

"Yes, for my initial assessment. Mr Barnes, I like to get to know my patients before I recommend treatment."

 _Why did I just say that?_ Tessa thought inwardly.

"I wouldn't be doing my job correctly if I based my results on this conversation alone."

"So what does that mean?" He sighed.

"I'll see you again in 4 days, same time. Would that suit you?" She said placatingly.

"Sure, thanks."

Bucky's reply was dripping in disdain and he left the doctors office deflated, slamming the door slightly harder than he had meant too. It had been some weeks since Steve approached him, asking him to join the Avengers and he was getting nowhere fast. However, he was determined to prove everyone wrong that said, he was nothing more than the killing machine he was brainwashed to be.


	2. Sparring

Bucky spent the next few days idling away his time. Until he was certified safe for field work, the soldier could come and go as he pleased within the tower, but felt like his every move was being watched. He spent much of his time in the training room, completing circuits, lifting weights and running endless miles on the treadmill. Bucky never spent his time alone though, he was always surrounded by a willing sparring partner be it another soldier, agent or Avenger.

Today he was sparring with Agent Romanoff. Despite his advantage in size and strength, she was a worthy opponent. She was stealthy like a cat and her reaction times were much quicker than his. It also helped that Natasha wasn't a threat, genetically speaking. Agent Romanoff was a Beta. Just as strong, aggressive and deadly as an Alpha but she didn't emit any scent that could cloud Bucky's judgement as they spared. As he attempted to pin her to the mat the super-soldier sensed a familiar presence enter the gym. The tell tale scent of Doctor Martin. Bucky looked across the room briefly and watched as Dr. Martin sauntered in wearing a deep raspberry red dress, underneath her lab coat that hugged her curves.

" _I don't remember her having curves?"_ He thought.

In his distracted state Natasha easily best him and flipped him onto his back. Bucky yielded unwillingly and leant his head back on the mat in defeat. This act and his presentation as Alpha should have embarrassed him, but knowing Natasha was a keen ally he allowed her the little victory.

Natasha spotted the Doctor from across the large room and smiled when she saw her approach.

"Morning Doc, we don't usually see you down here?"

"Hi Natasha, don't worry I have no intention of embarrassing myself in here. Well not whilst you're here at least."

The two women chuckled with one another. Natasha had come to like the doctor over time, she had initially been forced to attend counselling sessions with her after Ultron, but away from the psychiatric couch she was a laugh.

"I'm trying to find Captain Rogers, have you seen him?"

Both women looked at Bucky and yet he merely looked at them both confused. Natasha rolled her eyes and muttered ' _men'_ beneath her breath.

"He's not been here all morning. I've been kicking this one's ass since nine A.M. and haven't seen him." She said with a wink and a nudge to his arm.

"No worries, if either of you see him will you tell him I'm looking for him?"

Both soldiers nodded towards the doctor, only Bucky's was accompanied by a lingering stare.

As Tessa turned to leave Natasha called out to her,

"Oh before I forget, are you up for Margaritas tonight?"

"I don't know, is Maria coming?"

"Of course she never needs an excuse."

"Alright, see you around eight?"

"See you then."

With that Tessa left the gym, her heels click clacking on the polished sprung floor as she walked away.

As Natasha focussed her attention back into her stance to challenge Bucky, he startled her with a jovial question,

"Am I not invited for margaritas?I'm hurt!"

"Sorry Barnes, girls night! No men allowed."

Bucky wasn't truly bothered but part of his curious mind wondered what the doctor would be like out of her lab coat?

"I'm thinking Steve might be though?" He chided.

Natasha furrowed her brow in confusion and followed his gaze towards Tessa's figure. She was stood close to Steve, their heads drawn together seemingly talking just outside the training area.

"What Steve and the Doc? Not a chance he only has eyes for good girls." Natasha said knowingly.

Steve was also an Alpha and a fine prospect, since his transformation into Captain America. Doctor Martin's presentation as Omega would have made them a perfect match. The fact that the brunette sported killer curves, long eyelashes and quick wit made her an unchallenged proposition. Natasha may not have been a slave to her inner instincts like Alpha and Omega's were, but she appreciated beauty when she saw it.

Bucky chuckled lightly at the notion and silently questioned whether Doctor Martin was a bad girl? Natasha caught his wicked grin and corrected herself.

"Blue collar, you know what I mean!"

It was true, after all in his pre-iceman life Steve only had eyes for Agent Carter and in his modern day life it was Sharon Carter whom had captured his heart. They weren't bonded as Sharon was another in a long list of Beta's that worked with the Avengers. However Steve was loyal to her and Doctor Martin had never shown any interest in him, despite her presentation.

"He might, but does she know that?"

"He's not her type either, trust me."

"Does she have one? A type that is?"

"Nah, she's married to the job. Like the rest of us? Why are you so interested anyway?"

"I'm not!" He said sounding shrill. The soldier cleared his throat and repeated more calmly, "I'm not."

Natasha wasn't convinced. He was fishing for his own purposes or was simply trying to distract her in their little fight, either way Natasha decided to change the subject.


	3. In the club

The club was noisy and overcrowded. In a corner just off the dance floor stood the three women from work. Maria wore her trademark black, but tonight in the form of a cocktail dress. Natasha had opted for a figure hugging grey number whilst Tessa wore a emerald green shift. The three women were already on their second bucket of margaritas, contemplating their third and the night was still young. They clinked glasses for the unpteenth time that night and drank lengthily from each one.

"Alright Tessa what's new? There must be someone in your life? Giving you a...thorough...physical?" Maria laughed at her own terrible joke, before sipping the potent cocktail again. Maria was another Beta and didn't fully understand what happened to Omega's.

Tessa chuckled alongside her friend and covered her pain well. Despite being slightly tipsy she wasn't drunk enough to confess she hadn't dated anyone since she broke up from Simon. Or to be honest still felt burned by him.

Simon Turner was a fellow psychiatrist, a Beta and a talented man whom had worked with her when she first joined Stark Industries. However he was ambitious, over confident and cocky. His aspirations coupled with severe jealousy of Tessa's successes drove a wedge between them. They still saw each other professionally, but Simon had made it clear that he held no regard for Tessa personally.

The doctor tried to deflect her friends stares by turning on Natasha,

"Wait what about you and Dr. Banner?I thought you were sweet on him?"

"I'm pretty sure that ship has sailed!" The agent replied sarcastically.

"Nooo!" Maria whined as she stamped her foot.

"Well you know if it's not meant to be, it's not meant to be." Natasha surmised sipping her drink.

"You seemed so perfect for one another. The ying to his yang." Tessa continued, silently relieved that the attention was off her.

"Can we not talk about this? I thought this was girls night?" Natasha whined.

"It is?! Look I have a cocktail in my hand and I'm talking smack about guys with my girls. What more do you want?" Maria quipped.

"The truth about you and Rhodey?" Natasha jibed back then stared her friend down.

"You're right we should quit whilst we're ahead. Do you wanna dance?"

Maria grabbed her purse and began to leave the table when she spotted two faces she recognised entering the club.

"What is this?!" I thought we agreed no men tonight?" The agent gestured towards Steve and Bucky.

"Don't look at me I didn't invite them?" Natasha defended herself. "Did you?" She asked Tessa.

"No!"

"What do you think they're doing here? I wouldn't have thought this was really their scene." Romanoff continued.

"Maybe some kind of research? Modern day social construct into courting?" Tessa hypothesized, only half serious.

"Okay, you clearly haven't had enough to drink if you can put that sentence together. Or I have had too much, because it kinda made sense."

"Only one way to find out." Maria said determinedly. "Rogers, Barnes what are you doing here?"

"Ladies! Having a good night?" Steve asked politely just before he eyed their bucket of margaritas, "Ooh a very good night it would seem!" He answered himself.

"Don't sidestep the question, what are you doing here?" Maria said as she poked his chest.

"We heard about this place from Rhodey, we thought it was worth a look?" Steve said defensively.

"Rhodey?!" Natasha and Tessa chorused.

Maria inwardly cringed as they shrieked.

"Don't worry we won't bother you." Bucky explained, "We'll go to the bar and leave you in peace." The sober man looked at Tessa when he said this trying to gauge her response.

"Well you're here now and our bucket is empty, sooo," Natasha suggested unsubtly.

Rogers laughed and even Bucky allowed himself a small chuckle.

"Sure thing. Same again?"

"Yes!" The three women cheered.

Steve left in the direction of the bar taking Maria with him. This left Bucky, Natasha and Tessa standing in uncomfortable silence, though Natasha eventually followed her colleagues towards the bar to help carry the drinks. After their earlier conversation she believed Bucky was interested in the Doctor and thought best to leave them alone. She knew the shy Doctor would never make the first move, but their status' as a natural pair might just do the trick.

Tessa sipped on her cocktail and looked around the room, searching for anything to distract her attention. The young Doctor had made it a point not to socialise with any of her clients before. It wasn't unethical strictly speaking, but the Omega in her knew that it wasn't a good idea to fraternize with hot-blooded Alphas.

Bucky broke the ice awkwardly.

"Are you having fun Doc?"

"Uh, huh." She replied nonchalantly.

"Do you come here often?"

Tessa looked at the embarrassed soldier a mixture of shock and hilarity and both laughed at his bad attempt at conversation. As Bucky laughed he ran a shaky hand over the back of his neck.

"Sorry, it's been a while."

"Tell me about it."

Tessa cringed inwardly at her confession. Damn her Omega genes. The level headed woman was so adept at keeping a lid on her emotions that vaporizers, good hygiene and suppressants were usually enough. However in the hot, sweaty confines of the club the young woman allowed her basic instincts to overrule her, just for a second. If Bucky hadn't of rubbed his neck , glancing over his spot she wouldn't have got a whiff of his scent. His aroma surprised her, bergamot, tarragon, nutmeg and musk. It was lighter than she had thought it would be, but still implied a high level of testosterone and ruggedness. Bucky smirked at her discomfort and yet found it endearing. It had been so long since he had been with an Omega and therefore understood her natural response to his scent. His years spent in cryo sleep as an asset of Hydra had weakened his senses and urges, whilst his recuperation in Wakanda and subsequent treatment had awoken them. He was not yet back to his full Alpha stamina and therefore as susceptible to a females scent, however he would be lying if he said this Omega didn't have some effect on him.

"So," The Doctor attempted to continue and deflect the conversation before they were interrupted by the group returning from the bar.

Maria was reading a message on her phone and smiled at what was on the screen.

"I'm sorry guys but I need to go." The agent dropped some cash on the table and began to say her goodbyes.

"Its 11.30? Who could possibly be more interesting than us at this time?" Tessa asked.

Natasha wiggled her eyebrows knowingly. "One word...bootay!"

Tessa caught on and as Maria walked away they both shouted,

"Say hello to Rhodey!"

The pair cackled wickedly but stopped when they saw the confused expressions on their company's faces.

Steve boldly asked, "Booty?!"

"I'll explain grandpa." Natasha linked the captain's arm and took him to a nearby sofa.

Tessa and Bucky were left alone once more and thankfully had a drink to diffuse the tension. As they stared blankly at one another the music suddenly changed. The unmistakable and energetic opening bars to "Shape of you" by Ed Sheeran blasted out over the clubs sounds system. Bucky's face lit up. Tessa watched him with interest and quizzed him with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"I actually know this!" He said chuffed.

"Do you want to dance?"

Without thought the intoxicated Tessa agreed. They made their way to the middle of the dance floor and it became blatantly obvious how out of touch the soldier was. Bucky tried to hold Tessa by the waiste and hand, she didn't mind but quickly removed them and pointed out what the other couples were doing. Bucky was embarrassed for a second time that night and ran a nervous hand through his hair. He calmed when he saw Tessa's generous smile and allowed her to take the lead. He watched her feet and began to copy moving to the beat. He liked the way she swayed her hips to the music, he was transfixed as they moved from side to side hypnotically.

The tall man took one of her hands and spun her around just like he would have done in the forties. Tessa giggled coquettishly and allowed him to swing her around. Before she knew it Bucky had turned her around and they were swaying from side to side, her back flush to his chest whilst his hands covered hers at her waist. As if in a trance and on auto pilot, Tessa bent her head to the side as she felt the strong man nuzzle his face into her neck. He breathed her in deeply and realised from their dancing how her scent had multiplied and was now filling his mind and thoughts. He opened his mouth slowly and his breath hitched as he realised what he was about to do.

Sensing his response Tessa faltered in her steps and pushed away from the intoxicating man. Her patient. Yes they were almost colleagues, and there was nothing wrong with co-workers enjoying a night out together. But Bucky was currently under her care and merely by being here, could compromise her assessment of him. She quickly feigned exhaustion and excused herself from the dance floor, heading outside to the fresh air.

Ever the gentleman Bucky followed her from the club, much to her chagrin. The cold night air hit the doctor hard making her head spin. Though Tessa was grateful for the reprieve the clean air gave her. She wrapped her arms around her futilely to keep warm and sensing her discomfort Bucky immediately began to remove his jacket.

"No please, don't do that?" Tessa pleaded.

Bucky stared in confusion but slipped his jacket back onto his thick shoulders.

"Is everything alright?" He asked cautiously. The Alpha in him could sense her distress although he couldn't understand why, but the man in him was confused not only at his behaviour towards the female but her response to his advances.

"Yeah everything's fine. I just need to find a cab and go home." She lied.

"What's wrong?"

Fortunately a cab rolled up to the pavement, saving her from responding. Tessa opened the door swiftly, climbed inside and told the driver where she wanted to go without another glance at Bucky.


	4. Fools

There were a few sore heads the next morning in the Avengers compound. The usual noisy banter around the offices and training area were usually welcomed. But this morning inside her office, sat a sorrowful Elizabeth Martin. She was looking over James Buchanan Barnes folder, and attempted to read the hand written notes she had taken days earlier during their session. Today they were just inky scribbles that her brain refused to decipher. Kneading her temples futilely the doctor decided to get a cup of coffee in the break room.

The break room was like most other rooms in the faculty, soundproof but glasswalled. Tessa reached for the coffee pot on the warmer and at the last minute changed her mind, thought better and bent down to the water fountain. She drank lengthily from the faucet and made a mental note to never drink margaritas again. As the doctor filled a glass with more of the refreshing liquid she was surprised from behind by Natasha, who miraculously seemed completely fine.

"Hey Doc what happened to you last night?"

"I'm sorry I should have said goodbye before I left." Tessa groaned.

"Hey don't apologise, you and Barnes seemed _pretty_ close last night. I can forgive you."

Tessa noticed the emphasis Natasha chose and answered bewildered, "What do you mean?"

"You and Bucky, doing the dirty! Good for you."

"Wait, no I… we didn't." Tessa stammered unconvincingly.

"You don't have to lie to me. I saw you leave the club with him in tow last night. When you didn't come back… it's fine by the way. We've all done it. Not with Bucky I mean, that would be... I don't even wanna go there."

Natasha rambled on like she did when she was uncomfortable with a situation. Tessa found it hard that the former assassin was uncomfortable in any situation.

"Natasha nothing happened!" Tessa said firmly and defensively, "Barnes is my patient. Even if I wanted to, which I don't...I couldn't. It would break every ethical code I stand by."

"Okay. It's a shame, because he seemed how did you phrase it last night `sweet on you.'"

The Black Widow smiled at Tessa and shrugged her shoulders in defeat. She was truly disappointed that the two hadn't hooked up last night. Natasha knew that the doctor hadn't seen anyone since she split from Simon and knew that Tessa would be mortified if she found out she knew. Despite Natasha's ability to read people, it didn't take a genius to figure out she had been hurt by him.

As Tessa composed herself she thought long about what she would say to Bucky. She was due to see him for his next session that morning and wanted to broach her sudden disappearance and rudeness last night. However, she had meant what she said to Natasha. Bucky was her patient and at that moment his assessment was all she should have been thinking about, no matter what her natural urges were. Despite these professional thoughts Tessa found her mind wandering back to the moment by the curbside the night before. Bucky had so easily offered up his coat to her. She couldn't remember the last time and Alpha, let alone any man had done something so thoughtful and surmised it must have seemed second nature to him.

Tessa felt a small smile tug at the corner of her mouth when at the same moment who should walk into the break room, but James Barnes. The soldier dipped his head into the room and knocked politely on the glass door.

"Are you ready for me Doc?"

Tessa didn't know why but Bucky's innocent question seemed loaded with subtext. The slight suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows as he spoke made her stomach flutter. The doctor nodded her reply, picked up her mug of water and followed the soldier out.

As Tessa followed the super-soldier silently to her office she was waylaid at the entrance when she heard her name being called. It was Simon. The doctor took a deep breath to steady her nerves and gestured for Bucky to wait inside. The soldier shut the door behind him, but was sly enough to leave it ajar, just enough so he could hear what they were saying. He meandered in the room inspecting the niknaks that were neatly dotted around the office.

Outside the door stood Tessa apprehensively, she was always professional with her ex but it didn't make things any easier when he was around. Simon walked over with confidence his chest pushed out proudly. He was a head taller than Tessa and always dressed smartly in sharp suits, Oxfords, and his doctors coat left open.

"Tessa!" He called out familiarly.

"Dr. Turner?"

"Where are you on Barnes?"

Tessa was taken aback and questioned him warily, "I'm sorry?"

"His assessment? Secretary Ross will want an update soon."

"No I knew what you meant. I'm just curious to ask why you're asking me."

Tessa sounded defensive, which only succeeded in irking her more. She was his boss after all, where did he get off micro-managing her work? Simon knew Tessa hated that, but never stopped pushing that button.

"Well I happened to be having brunch with Agent Hill this morning, and she seemed to think that the assessment may not be going so well."

 _Damn it Maria, what did you tell him_? Tessa thought to herself.

"What did she say?"

"She mentioned you were having to try 'unorthodox' methods to help him open up?"

Tessa knew exactly what the Agent had meant by that reference. The doctor was sure Maria had spoken to Natasha that morning, and the two women had gossiped about the previous nights antics. Thankfully Maria's distasteful humour had been lost on her ex.

Inside the office Bucky's ears pricked up when he heard the new person talking about 'unorthodox' methods. He listened intensively to Dr. Martin's reply. He had had his fair share of unorthodox methods from scientists and doctors in the past, and he wasn't ready for another round of them now.

"Perhaps if you wanted, I could give it a try?" Simon continued cockily.

Tessa allowed herself a little smirk at his assurity but quickly replaced it with calm indifference.

"Thank you Dr. Turner but I think I can handle him."

Simon closed the gap between them intimidatingly. Bucky watched from the corner of his eye, and felt his body stiffen when he saw how close this new male was to Tessa. He couldn't stand the way her delicious scent had started to mix with the unpleasant tones of the man standing in front of her. The only saving grace, was Bucky could tell that this man was a Beta. His scent was weak, too weak to entice a female but strong enough for the Alpha to pick up on. He snarled silently as he secretly continued to listen to their conversation.

"Don't forget Tessa, he isn't your regular patient. This man has done some pretty heinous things!"

"I am fully aware of that."

Simon lowered his voice, "He is a master spy, don't let him fool you."

"What is that supposed to mean? You know what don't answer that. I appreciate your advice Doctor Turner, but believe me when I say this, I don't suffer fools anymore."

Tessa was sure she would regret saying that later, but for now she didn't care. Simon stood there speechless and merely watched as Tessa entered her office and closed the door behind her. He looked through the window defiantly and was met by the steely gaze of James Barnes. His glare made the doctor feel completely uncomfortable and he slunk away with his tail firmly between his legs.

As Tessa approached her arm chair she noticed that Bucky wore an impressed smile on his face, his hands rooted in his pockets. He was in awe of this women, this Omega was smart, sexy and sassy. The three things he found irresistible.

"Is there something amusing Mr Barnes?" Tessa asked feigning annoyance.

"Not at all Doc." He answered charmingly then sat down on the sofa to begin the session.


	5. Session No 2

The session with Doctor Martin went much slower than Bucky wanted it to. The Doctor remained ever the professional during their conversation and religiously scribbled in her note book as she allowed him to speak. Every now and then he noted that the brunette would glance up from her notes, but when she spotted him looking she would lower her head respectfully again. Was she playing a little game? Or merely succumbing to her primal instincts and submitting to him? Bucky played that idea down, her behaviour last night had been skittish and aloof, leaving him in no doubt that she didn't welcome his advances. However the unmistakable sound and smell of the vaporiser behind her said differently.

Every now and then the little white machine would emit a puff of fragrance, it wasn't the heavy scent like last time but the virginal smell of fresh cotton. Tessa had hoped the innocent odor would imply to the soldier just that, that she wanted their relationship to remain pure. However, unknowingly it had the complete opposite reaction on the Alpha in front of her. The balm mixed with her own scent and only served to stimulate Bucky's mind devilishly. He imagined how the Doctor would feel, smell and look when she was covered in nothing but clean white sheets, his sheets to be exact? It was almost too much for him and Bucky tried anything to take his mind of it. He changed position in his seat at least a dozen times during their chat; he bounced his foot of the floor to distract himself; and even clenched the arm of the sofa only relenting out of fear of destroying it.

His discomfort was not lost on the Doctor. She didn't need to be an Omega to realise when someone was distressed. His ticks however subtle were distracting and Tessa fought a moral battle in her head. On the one hand if she were to cut their session short, she would be doing wrong by her patient. Whilst at the same time, knowing that she could be the reason for his growing affliction perhaps terminating the session would be a good idea.

"Okay I'd think we need to leave it there for today." The young woman said as she looked at her watch.

"Okay, when's our next session Doc?" Bucky said a little too eagerly as he straightened up on the couch.

"Erm, not for a couple of weeks I'm afraid."

"Why?" The soldier sounded disappointed.

"I won't be here, I'm on annual leave." Tessa fibbed, then turned away from his gaze.

"Oh, well what am I supposed to do while you're gone?" Bucky asked as he stood up from the low seat.

"What you would normally. Train? Visit friends? Eat? Although I'm recommending to Tony and Steve that your confinement to the compound can be relaxed, for now." The Doctor explained as she removed her glasses from her face. A virtuous action that Bucky's stimulated mind couldn't help but twist into something more exciting.

"But that seems a little futile after last night." The Doctor rested on the edge of her desk her notebook and spectacles folded neatly in front of her.

The soldier quirked an eyebrow in question.

"What were you doing there? I was led to believe you were restricted to the tower?"

"Well it helps when you're best friend with the boss." Bucky laughed charmingly.

"I see. Well enjoy your week off and I'll see you at the next session." Tessa walked around the edge of her desk further away from the former assassin. He attempted to step forward towards her, but once again the young woman cut him off with a succinct _goodbye_.

Bucky took the obvious hint and left the Doctors office not caring to close the door behind him. He couldn't understand her behaviour. Everything organic about her told the animalistic part of his brain that she was attracted to him, but everything else about her was so clinical. He was glad that he was going to spend some time away from her, and she from him. Hopefully it would grant him the time to control his urges and organise rational thoughts in his mind about this Omega. Still a niggling part of his brain and anatomy told him this was absurd. He was Alpha she was Omega, it fit. They should fit. The fact Tessa Martin was certainly easy on the eye made her more appealing. It was frustrating to say the least. However little did he know what internal struggle was going on in Tessa's mind.

It was true she was going on annual leave, but it also just happened to coincide with her heat. Despite her presentation and status, in truth the young woman found her natural bodily changes a burden. Every other month her once calm and well mannered persona was replaced by an overstimulated, aggravated and needy creature. Whilst she had dated Simon, the Omega had someone to look after her when the change took over her. He may have only been a Beta, but he had more than willingly satisfied her during those times. The added bonus that Simon did not react as strongly as an unmated Alpha would to her heat, comforted her. When they had separated Tessa was no longer afforded the luxury of a man to appease her needs, as repulsive as she had found them. The fact that Simon had seen her in this most vulnerable state and had so easily left her, annoyed her and she wanted nothing more than to be far away from him.

Another thought played on her mind. How she reacted the night previously to Bucky's subconscious advances shook her. She had never submitted to any Alpha before nor even entertained the idea of beginning a relationship with her natural counterpart. Her parents had been bound by the Alpha/Omega attraction and loved one another severely. However when her mother lost her third child, their relationship teetered due to unspoken guilt and pain. The once committed couple were unbearable to be around. Their moods and pent up anger turned violent and toxic. Eventually after many years, they succumbed to their connection and were able to be together once more. Tessa had sworn that this would never happen to her. Love was Love, it needed nurturing to thrive. Not just some basic instinct derived from genetics. She believed if she allowed herself to bond with an Alpha, she would be giving up the independence to choose for herself. However, she couldn't deny that Bucky definitely had some effect on her, but refused to act upon it due to biology.


	6. Pining

Bucky spent the next few days as the Doctor ordered. He spent more time in the gym challenging anyone who would be willing to bate him, whether in good sport or in provocation. Steve had generally taken the brunt force of his exasperation, but being made in a similar way to the former assassin, the super-soldier was able to keep up with his best friend. He took the time to socialise with the other Avengers acclimatising to a life doing something more than just work. It had been over seventy years since he last kicked back and enjoyed good company and conversation. Normally he would have shied away from it, preferring to be by himself working on some sort of project of his own. But he found kindred spirits in the members of the Avenger. Each one had their own deep dark past, long since dead and buried and turned around into a more positive and productive life.

That night they had decided to gather in the main living area for a sort of small party. There was music, beer and enough takeout food to go around and as the evening wore on the team found themselves lounging on the leather sofas, or playing games on the maisonette chatting amiably. The large room led out onto a glass veranda with a great view of the compound and the surrounding woodlands on one side. The doors were open- as the evening turned out warmer than expected- and the team were grateful for the soft breeze that blew in from the nearby coast. The conversation was friendly and lighthearted, one of them was always ribbing someone else. Tonight it was Maria's turn.

Since the girls night out and the unexpected- and involuntary -admission of Hill's relationship with Rhodes, the rest of the team were relentless in their teasing of the situation. It was never taken too far, but whenever the couple thought no one was looking and would attempt to sit closer together or drape a limb over each other, you were sure it was highlighted by one of the team. Ever the faithful, Natasha stuck up for her friend and when given the opportunity she took the chance to congratulate the agent.

"All joking aside Maria, I'm happy for you guys. You seem great together."

"Thanks." Maria blushed.

"Now if we could only sort Tessa's situation." The spy sighed.

"What do you mean?" The other woman replied as she set her drink down on a nearby table.

"Ah, I shouldn't say anything."

"Right, you can't end a conversation with "I shouldn't say anything". You know I'm not gonna let you go until you tell me. What's up? Is it Simon?"

"No! That douche hasn't been sniffing around for a while."

"Speaking of sniffing?" Maria quizzed as she jerked her head in the direction of Bucky. She had learnt a few days back that the two women had been wrong about the soldiers rendezvous with the good Doctor. But they were both still hopeful. Natasha offered a shrug, since Tessa had gone away for her heat they hadn't the chance to talk about it.

Across the room stood Bucky with Steve, Thor and Sam, unbeknownst that he was the subject of their conversation. The four men were engaged in a friendly rivalry game of pool, showing the Asgardian how to _really_ play the game. Mainly that meant whenever Thor made a lucky first time shot they came up with some excuse why it wasnt allowed. Bucky was glad that the rules of the game hadn't changed in the decades since he last played it, and joined in as his old self would. It was these moments that made the former winter soldier grateful for rehabilitation and reintroduction to civilised society. As the four men continued to be trounced by the God of Thunder, Bucky decided to grab his beer from the table and head outdoors.

Despite being confined to the compound for several weeks the super-soldier had to admit there were worse places to be holed up. From the veranda he could see just how far the vast compound went. He had never noticed the greeny area to to the south, there were pastures and paddocks with trees dotted along the periphery. Bucky almost did a double take as he looked into the trees. He couldn't be sure but he thought he saw a light at the root of the trees. Was it fire? Torches? He wasn't sure. No sooner had he seen it then the light went out.

Sensing the change in his body and the unmistakable tension in his Alpha friend, Steve sauntered towards Bucky.

"Everything okay Buck'?" Rogers said calmly.

"What's down there?" Bucky said as a vein twitching nervously in his neck.

"What?" Steve followed his gaze.

"At the foot of those trees. I could have sworn I saw a light?"

Steve exhaled relieved and leant on the railing of the veranda,

"Oh that's just the bungalows."

"The what?" Bucky said densely.

"Private bungalows. Some of the married agents weren't so happy living in "a glorified hotel" or so they put it. They wanted somewhere more private to call home. Tony had them built a couple of years back."

"How many are there?"

"Not many, about five or six. Doctor Martin lives there if I remember rightly."

"The Doc?" Bucky asked his interest piqued, "Well that explains it."

"Come again?

"I mean, I didn't realise she was married."

Steve's explanation answered everything in Bucky's mind and resolved the Doctors ever changing behaviour. Despite her tantalising scent and his obvious attraction to her, if Tessa was married-or worse mated- she couldn't and wouldn't accept him. That was it.

"Oh she's not married. Well there was this one guy not long since. He was a Doctor too, works here actually. Simon,"

"Turner?" Bucky said shocked.

"Do you know him?"

The strained Alpha shook his head whilst he sipped on his beer. He didn't think overhearing a conversation on a corridor constituted knowing someone, despite the fact that Bucky felt he got the size of him in that short time.

Sensing that whatever he had said appeased his friend somewhat if not completely Steve looked over his shoulder to the pool table and realised it was empty.

"Hey fancy a little one on one?"

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute."

Steve clapped his friend on the back and set off towards the pool table, whilst Bucky drained the last bit of his beer. He looked down towards the bungalows once more and couldn't help wonder if the Doctor was in at the moment?


	7. No!

Down in the bungalows on the edge of the pastures the heat abated slightly. The breeze from the coast was stronger and crawled through the trees causing the branches to creak ever so slightly in its wake. Inside bungalow number five sat a sorrowful and keening Tessa Martin. The doctor was in the third day of her heat and was exhausted, far too hot and hungry. The recent good weather spell had done nothing to help her raised temperature. Normally when the Omega was in heat she could cope with a well tuned thermostat and light clothing, but in the current climate neither the air conditioning or how scantily clad she was was helping. The young woman had decided to eventually take a cold bath, exhausting the tiny ice machine in her fridge-freezer and tipping the freezing cubes into the tub with her.

As she settled under the water Tessa allowed herself a small content smile and sighed. For the first time she was somewhat comfortable. She knew that it wouldn't last long, that eventually the ice would melt, but for the time being she would allow herself to be happy and not think about her present condition. After a short soak the flustered woman found some clean clothes and dressed slowly in her bedroom. She slipped on a thin cotton camisole and shorts whilst looking out of her patio doors. Normally she wouldn't so brazenly undress in front of an open window, but she was fortunate her bedroom looked out onto the nearby shore and was completely private. It had definitely proven useful when she had lived there with Simon.

The hurt woman felt a twinge of pain as she allowed her memory to recall their relationship. It wasn't a strong feeling and only fleeting, but a constant unwanted reminder that she had once had something she didn't have any longer. Walking quietly to her french doors Tessa thought for a moment about going outside. She knew deep down it probably wasn't a good idea, what with the litter of unbound Alphas up in the Avengers compound. Tessa' bungalow may have been a couple of miles away but she knew anatomy well enough that it wouldn't stop a hot blooded Alpha from smelling her heat. Thinking better of it, the Doctor walked to her kitchenette and dug around the fridge for a pitcher of water she placed in there earlier. She poured herself a large glass and sipped on it, enjoying how the wetness soothed the back of her dry tickly throat.

As Tessa stood there in the small kitchen her eye caught the communications pad installed near the stairwell. Tony had insisted that every bungalow remained connected to the main tower, in case of an emergency. The device was more than that, it allowed the inhabitant to find out where any member of the compound was at any given moment and communicate with them. Tessa tapped lightly on the polished surface and began typing in B-A-R, and wasn't surprised when the computer automatically began searching for Bucky. The need for fresh air was pulling at the more reckless side of her mind and Tessa knew the only Alpha she probably couldn't fend off in her heat was James Buchanan Barnes. No other Alpha had stirred any kind of emotion in her and she was wary of wandering out into the night where he could pick up her scent.

The communication pad came up empty and Tessa was relieved enough that he must have taken her advice and left the compound. After all he was free to do so now. The frustrated woman threw caution to the wind and returned to her bedroom unlocking the patio doors. Once outside she found a deck chair and sat down, thankful that the cool metal had been shaded most of the afternoon and alleviated her body's warmth. She sat quietly for some time happily sipping on her glass of cool water.

o0o

Bucky walked around the grounds of the compound in silence after lying to his team mates that he was going to bed. He wasn't sure where he was going or consciously deciding on a route, but merely walked where his feet took him. On some level this was also a lie. When Steve had told him that Tessa lived in one of the bungalows it had piqued his interest. She had told him she was on annual leave, but she hadn't specified where she was going. Perhaps, he thought, the Omega was staying at home rather than taking time away? It was a long shot and the soldier didn't know what he would do if the Doctor had in fact been at home. Most likely with his luck, Tessa was away and Bucky would find her bungalow deserted and in darkness. However, there was the light he saw earlier and that motivated him to keep going.

As Bucky reached the end of the pastures he found a wooden fence and gate post that led onto a dirt track into the trees. It gave off an ominous feeling, but the former assassin had dealt with things scarier and more deadly than a walk in the woods. He reached out to uncouple the gate when a strong gust of wind caught him and whistled through his long dark hair. The keen man may not have been sure about the light he saw, but he was certain about what he smelt at that moment. The familiar scent of sandalwood, jasmine and amber were distinctly Tessa, but were mixed with something more provocative, adrenaline. She was in heat. This pretty little Omega was alone and in the middle of her heat.

Bucky walked more quickly down the dirt track. It didn't matter if he didn't know which bungalow Tessa was in, his Alpha instinct would guide him and failing that the young Omega's tantalising scent would lead the way. He walked past some large, densely clustered oak trees and underneath their low canopy into a clearing. It was there he saw it. The place was utterly quiet but the porch light was on at the front door. The hot blooded male could sense Tessa was inside. He walked slowly and as calmly as he could to the front door, climbing the two small steps up onto the veranda. He waited for a moment, his hand hovering over the door and quickly thought if he should leave. His Alpha instinct convinced him otherwise and he knocked sharply on the wooden door three time.

Tessa heard the knock clearly from the front of her small house and the shock made her spill the rest of her water over her camisole. She cursed more loudly than she would have liked to, knowing it would alert the intruder to her presence. As quick as she could she bolted inside her house and closed the patio doors behind her, forgetting to lock it. She grabbed her towel from earlier and futilely attempted to blot away the water stain as she rushed to the comms panel near the stairway. Whilst outside the super-soldier with his keen hearing had heard the disturbance from the back of the house and proceeded to investigate.

As Tessa began dialling the number for the tower to alert security, Bucky deftly opened the sliding doors into the dimly lit bedroom. He knew it was inappropriate to be found in the bedroom of an unwilling Omega, particularly one in her condition. However the powerful smell of Tessa's heat overpowered his reasoning as he stepped inside, rooting his feet to the spot. His eyes roamed around the room and did nothing to quell his mind of the impure thoughts racing through it. The unmade bed with musky unwashed sheets were almost too much. When the thirsty Alpha soon heard the tell-tale sound of a phone line ringing he knew Tessa in her confusion had panicked had began to call for help. He called out, hoping his voice would soothe her.

Tessa froze when she heard Bucky's voice come from her bedroom. She crept from behind the wall and peered down the corridor to her room, catching a glimpse of a short leather boot and dark jeans just next to the bed.

"Bucky, is that you?" She whispered her voice a mere squeak.

"Yes." Came the throaty reply. The man was trying to suppress his urges that awoke when he first picked up her accent.

"What are you doing here?" Tessa asked naively. Bucky didn't need to answer, the Omega genes in her told her why he was here. _How could she have been so reckless to wander outside?_ She thought.

"You can't be here! Please leave." The Doctor attempted to sound affirmative, but failed and sounded pleadingly.

Her voice affected the soldier, the begging tone was like a drug, coaxing his dominant side into action. Bucky took a step further into the room and chanced a look out of the bedroom door to where Tessa was. What he saw was an attack on his senses. The top she wore was seeping in water and beginning to go see through. Her scent, her voice and now her image was too good to be true. All that was left was to reach out and touch her. The ardent man walked forward with more determination, he didn't rush at her but he made sure his intention was clear. No sooner than he had left the confines of the bedroom did Tessa shout out.

"Stop!" She yelled with authority, as the trembling woman held a hand up in warning.

Bucky faltered in his step and shook his head in confusion. He was an Alpha, she was an Omega their instincts and his obvious attraction to her was clear. Why was she withdrawing from him, particularly in her time of need? Bucky didn't like being told what to do at the best of times, in wasn't in his nature; presentation aside. But this pretty little Omega telling him no affected him deeply. He felt the urge to plead with her, to make her understand, but her firm tone had made it clear what she wanted and he was prepared to do as he was told.

"You have to leave, now."

The quivering woman used all her strength to utter those words. She needed the Alpha to be gone, not through abhorrence or rejection but out of fear for what might happen if he stayed. Her anxiety about Alpha's and what they could do during a heat scared her. Their passion and eagerness was unbridled and intense, resulting in a more prolonged and powerful heat. An outcome that would leave both parties utterly spent and vulnerable. The Doctor doubted-now that he presented himself- what they felt in the club the other night was not a genuine feeling but nothing more than biology. Her own feelings whilst still uncertain, had tricked her into believing that it could have been more. Despite the fact he was her patient, Tessa naively thought when her assessments were over, perhaps she could have explored a relationship with Bucky openly. The few days she had been away from him had made her pine for him. She assumed by his presence in her home now, that it was merely her natural instincts and his that drew him to her.

"Tessa?" Bucky said calmly trying to make her understand.

"No!" The Omega screamed as she threw her now empty glass towards him. It shattered unsuccessfully on the wall just outside her bedroom, causing the Alpha to duck for cover.

"Get out!" Tessa bellowed.

Wholly rejected, Bucky slunk off the way he came in, the vision of the angered Doctor emblazoned in his mind.

As he stomped around the edge of the bungalow, the agitated man was met by several armed guards all shouting commands with their weapons cocked and trained on him. At the head of the group was Steve. He gave the signal for his men to stand down, when he saw it was his friend and not some intruder amidst their compound. However, the Captain looked at whose bungalow they had been called to and where Bucky had appeared from, his blood stilled.

"Buck? What are you, please tell me you didn't?" Steve stammered incoherently, "Bucky?"

The super-soldiers pleas fell on deaf ears as he watched the angry man stalk off into the night.

* * *

 **A/N - Okay, I know in this chapter this is where I really move away from true A/O stories. Like I said in chapter 1, I love the concept of this fanverse but what I could never get my head around was the almost inappropriate relationships "heat" creates. I may have totally interpreted it wrong when I've read other peoples stories, but it just made me uncomfortable and I didn't want to write that part into my own tale. I love the idea that despite Tessa and Bucky clearly having feelings for one another, the fact that Tessa can choose who she loves and not be ruled by her emotions/arousal alone. Hope you like it. Please R &R and let me know your thoughts?! Thank Mrs-E x**


	8. Explanations

Once the Doctors heat was over and she had returned to work there were a number of appointments she had to make. The first was with Tony and Steve. They had both attempted to contact her during her leave of absence, but Tessa was so embarrassed by what happened she had ignored their calls. When she had requested a face to face conversation with the two leaders, they cleared their schedules and were happy to meet.

Tessa sat rigidly outside Tony's office like a teenage schoolgirl summoned to the headmaster's office. She held her head down avoiding the gaze of anyone who walked by. The Doctor didn't have to wait long, as Tony's secretary soon told her she could " _go right in_ " cheerily. The blonde haired girl clearly didn't know why she was there.

As Tessa pushed the frosted glass door inwards she was met by the two men sat non-threateningly around a large conference table chatting quietly.

"Hey Tessa." Tony began kindly, "Have a seat."

The young woman did as she was told and sat down opposite the men. She folded her hands in her knee, played with the edge of her skirt and readjusted herself in the seat three times.

"How are you?" Steve asked.

"I've been better, if I'm honest." Tessa replied with a small laugh.

"Look we want you to know, what happened, that little 'snafu', thats on us," Tony pressed getting to the point without ceremony. Typical Stark.

"You have nothing to answer for, we just want you to know that."

"No," Tessa interrupted. She couldn't lie to her bosses, despite how out of line Bucky may have been,

"The faults mine. I foolishly went outside that night, I thought Buc'," The Doctor corrected herself as she saw Steve shift at the use of his friends familiar nickname,

"I thought Mr. Barnes was away for the evening. I had checked the comms and couldn't find him and well, the rest you know."

Tony and Steve looked at each other carefully. Bucky had refused to speak about that night and they honestly didn't know the extent of what happened.

"Tessa, I'm sorry to be the one to ask this, but we have to know. Did Bucky force himself in anyway?" Steve asked nervously.

The sorrowful woman snapped her gaze up at the Captain's suggestion.

"No! Nothing like that. I put a stop to it before it got that far."

"But that's why he was there wasn't it?" Tony put implyingly.

"Tony!" Steve admonished.

"What? I know he's your friend Cap', but I've said it all along; an unmated Alpha is not safe to have around."

"What about me? Or Thor?" Rogers scoffed.

"That's totally different,"

"Is it?"

Steve and Tony began to argue their respective viewpoints on the matter seemingly ignoring Tessa sat in front if them. Having assessed both men in the past, and knowing them personally; the young woman knew they could keep this up for a while. She interrupted their dispute,

"Mr. Stark!"

Both men whipped their head in her direction.

"Look, I think I have the solution. Given the circumstances, I formally like to submit my resignation."

"What?" They said simultaneously.

"If I had just stayed inside like I should have, this wouldn't have happened."

"Tessa this isn't your fault." Steve said supportively.

"Maybe not completely. But I'm a big girl Steve, I knew the potential consequences and ignored them anyway. This is the right decision and I'm gonna make it for you."

"Sorry I don't accept." Tony piped up, "Look Doc', you know I don't hold much stock in Psychiatry." he paused dramatically, "I know shocking. But you have helped a lot of people since you've been on my payroll, and I'm not about to allow someone as talented as you go."

Tessa sighed nervously. She knew she was good at her job, but to hear someone say it out loud and to her face, was never easy to hear. She felt embarrassed.

"Look how about this, we transfer Barnes to another Doctor, _BUT_ he remains here in the compound." Tony added to appease Steve before he objected.

"We upgrade the security on the paddock outside your bungalow, for the next time you...you know," Stark said with a grimace. He may have been a Beta and understood what happened every few months to the Omega's on his staff, but he didn't like to think about it.

"And lastly, you stop beating yourself up?" Tony surmised.

"But,"

"No buts! I have spoken, my word is my law." The billionaire joked.

Tessa visibly relaxed and slumped in the back of her chair. This was the best possible outcome. The most difficult part was deciding whom to pass Bucky's case off to? They had spent a good chunk of time delving into his past and current state of mind, choosing someone suitable to continue his assessment would be difficult. Most of her staff were females, mainly Beta's but a couple with a presentation similar to her. Tessa thought that was a definite no go. There were a couple of male members of staff that were more than capable of taking over, but her best was another Alpha. So probably not a good idea. That only left one, Simon Turner.

As Tessa mused over these thoughts, Steve watched her with concern.

"Are you okay with this Tessa?" The super-soldier asked carefully.

"Yeah, fine. I'm just thinking who would be best to take over."

"Any thoughts?"

"Well that's my cue, my work here is done. I'll leave you two to talk it over." Tony expressed as he stood from the table, readjusted his suit and began to leave.

"Don't worry about it _Siren_ , you'll figure something out." The superhero said sarcastically as he winked and tapped Tessa on the soldier. That was his roundabout way of saying " _if you need anything you know where I am_ ". Tessa smiled in appreciation.

Steve shook his head, he never got used to Tony's sarcasm despite all the years they had worked together. When the he had left the room Rogers probed the Doctor again for a recommendation.

"I hate to admit it, but Simon Turner might be the best man for the job." She said begrudgingly.

"Your ex?" Steve scoffed.

"Yeah!" Tessa said exacerbated. People around here sure loved to remind her of that fact.

She pushed off from the table and walked around the room to the large window at the end of Tonys office. Steve and Tessa had worked alongside one another long enough that they considered each other friends. Their friendship was entirely platonic, but open enough that they could be completely honest with the other.

"Do you think he would do it?"

"Pfft, I'm surprised he hasn't usurped me already." Tessa said sarcastically.

Steve chuckled lightly, he didn't like the brown nosing Psychiatrist but agreed he was good at his job.

"Its funny," He said tactfully.

"I was being serious." Tessa interrupted.

"No, I mean it's funny, just before Bucky left the tower that night, we'd been talking about him."

"Simon?"

"Yeah, I happened to mention you used to date,"

"Steve!" Tessa admonished.

"What? You don't think that had anything to do with it do you?"

"Er!" The young woman drawled sarcastically.

"Hey, I didn't know he would react like that! It's not exactly a secret."

"You know for an Alpha you have a lot to learn."

"Ahha! I wasn't born an Alpha, I was made. So technically that's different."

"Hmm, technically." The young woman replied skeptically as she sat back down next to the Captain.

"So do you wanna tell him? Simon I mean. I think the least I can do is save you that conversation with Bucky."

"No its fine. I can do it."

"Are you sure." Steve questioned warily.

"Absolutely."


	9. Love?

As Steve left the office he felt slightly more at ease hearing from the horse's mouth, that Bucky did nothing that couldn't be resolved. Sure he was way out of line, but the situation was repairable. For an Alpha to force himself on an Omega without consent, was irreversibly wrong and forbidden. The punishment for Beta's was ostracisation and in some cases imprisonment for such a heinous act. But for Alpha's, preying on an Omega who cannot think clearly in their heat, such a thing would warrant death. Steve was grateful for Tonys ignorance in these matters. Being a ' _mated_ ' Beta with one of his own kind kept him in the dark about a lot of things. The super-soldier thought this was a choice rather than a lack of knowledge.

Ever since Tessa' heat Bucky had holed himself up in his apartment. He was resourceful and made himself equipment to workout with from around his rooms. He had access to a TV and a computer so found enough material to watch and entertain himself. Steve and Sam had helped him out at mealtimes, bringing up trays of food in the morning and evening. Being the only two who knew him the best, they had been fiercely loyal to their friend over the past week. Whilst rumours had been rife about what actually had gone on down in the bungalow, both Sam and Steve would believe it not to be true. Now that Tessa had vindicated Bucky, Steve was determined to make him leave his apartment.

The wary man reached his friends apartment and rapped his knuckles on the door out of politeness, before letting himself in. He called out Bucky's name and heard him shout back from the bedroom. His reply was followed by several low grunts and heavy panting and when Steve went to investigate, he found his friend on the floor pumping out press ups at an alarming speed. He was dripping sweat from his head, torso and down his back. The white cotton vest he wore saturated and starting to smell strongly. Steve stood patiently at the doorway leaning on the frame waiting for the sweaty man to stop. When he did, Bucky jumped up and grabbed a water bottle off his bed and drank from it lengthily, his adam's apple bobbing up and down furiously as he swallowed. The thirsty man capped the lid and threw the plastic bottle back in the bed when he saw Steve holding a brown paper bag.

"Ham on rye with an extra pickle." Steve said plainly before tossing it to James.

Bucky caught the bag deftly and didn't utter another sound until he had ripped the sandwich from the bag, bit into the bread and sighed hungrily.

"That's the last one." Rogers said stoically.

"Huh?" Bucky replied mid chew.

"I spoke to Tessa, Buck'."

The soldier brought the sandwich down from his lips and shifted uncomfortably on his feet with his eyes down.

"What did she say?"

"She told me everything, well the parts that I didn't know already."

Bucky sat down on the edge of the bed in shock.

"Is she okay?"

"She will be. Buck' why didn't you say anything? This whole mess could have been dealt with much sooner." Steve said exacerbated.

"Would anyone have believed me?" Bucky scoffed.

"Look what you did was questionable there's no denying that. But you didn't do anything that can't be fixed." Steve said placatingly as he sat down next to his friend.

"You gotta get out of this apartment Buck'! Not least of all because it stinks." He joked.

Bucky exhaled furiously and moved away from his friend towards the window in the bedroom.

"What?" Steve snapped.

"She told you everything?" Bucky said disbelievingly.

"Enough."

"Then you know why?"

"Bucky you gotta stop talking in riddles man! What are you _both_ not saying?"

Bucky sighed uncomfortably, Steve was his best friend, he should have been able to talk to him about this openly, without fear of judgement. But Steve was also an Alpha and what happened that night confused and shook him, playing on his mind ever since. Would he understand? He began to explain tactfully,

"When I got to Tessa's place the other night, my instinct just sorta, took over you know."

Steve nodded. He knew how intoxicating an Omega could be.

"Her scent was, oh my god- intoxicating. It was strong, tempting, drawing me in. Telling me to,"

"Bucky!" His friend said in warning.

"But when she yelled stop, it was like something snapped in my brain. No Omega has ever had that effect on me."

"What do you mean?"

"She was in control and I would have done anything she said. It was like my free will was gone. That whatever she would tell me to do I would have."

"Perhaps you're reading too much into it Buck'."

"No I'm not. I know how I felt then and I still feel the same."

"You're a good guy and the fact you didn't do anything because she said so shows that. It's a good thing if you ask me."

"Good? Its anything but good!" Bucky mocked.

"Its torture. Knowing that you love someone and they want nothing to do with them!"

"Oh c'mon Buck' that's a little over-, wait what did you just say?"

"I love her man."

"You've only just met her." Steve said shocked.

"It doesn't matter. I know it."

Steve left his friends apartment more perplexed and concerned than when he had entered. He wasn't sure how he should process the information Bucky just told him. He wasn't a born Alpha like his friend, his genes were only ignited when he became Steve Rogers the super soldier. Could an Alpha fall in love so fast? Perhaps it was for the best that Tessa was removing herself from Bucky's case. But at the same time how would he take it when he found out?

* * *

 **A/N - Okay! How do people feel about the A/O being flipped on its head. Like I said in my last chapter, Tessa has the right to choose as does Bucky. However, he's clearly beginning to understand just how much she could possibly mean. I hope that came across well?! Pleas continue to R &R. Thanks Mrs-E x**


	10. Back to work

Tessa returned to work and continued to act as if nothing had happened. Which wasn't easy, when her co-workers kept coming up to her asking if she was okay. Or worse ignoring the fact completely and offering her the sympathetic "we feel so sorry for you" kind of look. Despite the constant reminders, the Doctor had a lot of work to catch up on, cataloguing session recordings, filing reports and responding to emails. Most nights she would still find herself in her office late into the night, and didn't have much time to worry about it. She had only been away for a week and yet it seemed like her section couldn't function without her. On the rare occasion that she was afforded a break at lunch, the young woman decided to spend it in the canteen with her co-workers. It was a great place to socialise and network. Most people tended to eat in there and conduct some form of informal business meetings or another.

One day as Tessa picked up her food tray from the conveyer belt and looked around for a spare seat, she was lucky and able to find one outside on the balcony. The hungry woman placed her tray down on the table and began to pull her seat out when she realised she had left her cutlery at the cashier desk. Tessa turned quickly not looking where she was going and bumped straight into Simon,

"Easy Tess!" He chuckled.

"Sorry." The shocked doctor shrieked. She looked down at his white pressed shirt and realised she had spilled coffee all down it. Tessa grabbed wildly for a napkin off her tray and thrust it into her ex's hand.

"Don't worry about it. How are you?" Simon asked seemingly concerned.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" She fussed.

"Yeah no problem, I have another shirt in my office. Can I join you?"

"Oh! Of course."

The former boyfriend sat down at the table and Tessa couldn't help but feel slightly awkward. Simon had shown zero interest in her since their split and here he was, drenched in coffee sitting with the klutz that spilled it on him.

"What's up?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, can't a guy sit down to lunch with a colleague." Simon replied charmingly.

"Sure, I'm sorry."

"Tessa? Come on tell me honestly, how are you?" The Doctor lowered his voice staring at his ex sincerely.

"I'm fine." Tessa softened. She couldn't believe how kind Simon was being. He seemed to show her genuine concern and it made her warm to him. She had no doubt that he would have heard about the altercation between her and Bucky and it did him credit that he was looking out for her well being. Despite all his pomp and circumstance and complexes, Tessa would have been remiss to forget that Simon Turner did have his good points. For a Beta he could be well in tune with people, which made him a good Doctor.

"You're a reckless one, Tessa Martin." Simon joked playfully.

Tessa cocked her head at his statement as she began to unfold another napkin into her lap.

"I told you not to trust that one didn't I?"

That warm fuzzy feeling vanished immediately from the pit of Tessa's stomach, and she grabbed at the plastic wrapping of her tuna sandwich.

"Is this the I told you so conversation Simon? Because believe me there's no need."

"Not at all!" He attempted to sound honest before taking a sip of what was left of his coffee.

"That's a lie." The Doctor thought. She continued to tear through the packaging of her lunch and then pierced the top of her diet soda before bringing it to her lips.

"I hope Captain Rogers and Mr. Stark have decided to finally give Barnes his marching orders?" Simon carried on scathingly.

Tessa hesitated before she responded and her ex eyeballed her in amazement.

"You don't intend on working with him do you? Not after what he did? That shows a clear lapse in judgment on your part,"

"Actually, I've already recommended that you take over his treatment." She interrupted. Tessa knew the moment he heard the news, his ego and own self-admiration would swell, ending his lecture.

"Me? Why?"

"Despite the fact your head is so far up your arse, I don't think even you can fuck this one up." She thought but replied more tactfully,

"I think you'll do a good job."

"Well, it would mean a lot of extra work and any preliminaries you've done will have to be repeated of course."

"Of course." Tessa replied sarcastically. The man was unbelievable.

"Right, I better... you know." The inflated man gestured to leave with his head.

"Good Day, Doctor Turner."

Simon left his ex exhausted at the table. Any interaction with that man was hard work, even giving him good news. However glad Tessa was the conversation was over, there was still one more to be had. She bit into her sandwich and tossed it back onto the tray as her appetite was suddenly gone.

The Doctor walked nervously into the "Avengers" living area that evening. Her security clearance and pass granted her access to any part of the tower, but this was one place that she rarely visited. She had been invited there before obviously, for one of the many parties and gatherings that the team threw every now and then. But this was the first time Tessa had been there without a formal invitation. She had spoken to Tony that morning, about her making an unscheduled visit and he suggested meeting there may have been the best place. She learned from Natasha that Bucky would most likely be found by the pool table, ever since his reappearance in the tower he spent a lot of time hanging out there, whether by himself or with a willing opponent.

Bucky hadn't flinched when the melodic and mechanical whirring of the living room doors filled the air as Tessa walked in. People were constantly coming or going from meetings, training and missions that the place was usually a hubbub of noise and movement. He hit the cue ball and watched it as it cracked into the pyramid of coloured balls sending them across the table in different directions. Tessa announced her appearance with a small cough and watched as Bucky's face changed from curiosity to concern when he saw whom it was standing at the bottom of the steps. The soldier leant on the cue as he cautiously watched the Doctor walk up the glass steps to the maisonette.

"If you're looking for Steve, he's out." Bucky said guarded.

"I know. I was looking for you actually. Do you have a minute?"

Bucky placed the cue on the rest and leant back against the table edge, folding his arms over his chest as the Doctor walked carefully toward him. Tessa couldn't help but notice how his slub top seemed to strain over his chest as he crossed his arms and mentally removed the image from her mind.

"I wanted you to know that I've been taken off your case." Tessa said stoically, "Tony and Steve think it would be best if you were handled by a different case worker, another Doctor."

"Handled?" The soldier said suspiciously.

"For your assessments."

"Oh? Well I suppose I should have expected that. When will that be?"

"I'm not sure. I just thought It'd be best if I were the one to tell you. I didn't want you to think that this is because of what happened...the other night."

"It's not?" He said curiously.

"Okay, it is. But I wanted you to hear from me rather than some lab coat." Tessa came to stand next to Bucky har hands resting on the edge of the pool table.

Bucky looked at the Doctor from the side and relished the way her back arched as she leant on the table. Tessa could sense he was looking and so turned to face him straight on, mimicking his stance. She breathed in deeply whether to steady her nerves or to smell him more clearly she couldn't tell. Perhaps it was a little of both. The young Omega was glad that Tony had suggested the living room for their impromptu chat, as the scents of the dozens of people that frequented the space helped water down the super-soldiers pheromones. Bucky thought the same, but couldn't quell the pang in his stomach when he couldn't pick out her delicious scent from the lingering smell of old takeout, beer and body odor. As the case was, bottom line he knew it was a good thing.

"I am sorry Doc', about the other night." Bucky said softly and sincerely.

"I know." Tessa- despite Tony's advice- was still being hard on herself for her own bad judgement that night.

"You do?"

"It's not just Alpha's that can sense things you know. Us Omega's are pretty good at reading people to." She said confidently.

"I bet you are." Bucky said whilst flashing her a gallant smile. He coughed himself back to his senses and asked, "So who will I be working with from now on?"

Tessa walked away from him when he asked that question, for in the back of her mind was Steve's confession about Bucky's feelings for Simon. She thought carefully how to put it,

"It's a man. Graduated top of his class, an excellent practitioner and will review your case thoroughly," She began as if listing of his qualities would assuage her mind.

"Who is it?"

"Doctor Turner." Tessa rubbed the back of her arms as goosebumps prickeld over her skin as she spoke, "He's the best on my team, a fair mind. He will be good for you,"

"Oh Tessa please! Let it be anyone, someone else. Not him." Bucky turned away from the Doctor and balled his fists at his sides.

Not liking his hostility towards her and the way he over familiarly used her name Tessa shouted back, "Mr Barnes,"

"Bucky! My name is Bucky. Why him?"

"Simon is,"

"A asshole." Bucky spat.

"How could you possibly know that?" The annoyed woman argued just as angrily.

Bucky walked away from the Omega, her scent changed enticingly as she began to get wound up. He leant on the pool table with his hands, the way she had done moments earlier but found that his fingers gripped the polished wood more tightly than before.

"God you only have to look at him to get the measure of him. With his fancy suits and accent and the way he struts about this place."

Talking about this Omega's former "mate" grated on Bucky's nerves. To think that at some point he had put his hands on her, touched her intimately and lain with her.

"How could you have dated that jerk?" Bucky said incredulously.

"Excuse me?" Tessa replied indignantly.

"He's a Beta for christ's sake."

"What is that supposed to mean?" The Doctor refolded her hands and stuck out her hip and head to the side. A stance of utter annoyance.

"Your an Omega, you're meant to be with," He stopped but wanted so desperately to say, "me".

"Look we are not having this conversation. You have no right to judge whom I see. You are not my father or brother and definitely not my,"

Tessa had closed the gap between them in her frustration and was pointing an accusatory finger to Bucky's chest.

"Your what?"

"Just forget it! I only came here out of professional courtesy, clearly that was a mistake."

"Clearly!" Bucky mimicked.

Tessa left the Avengers living room more confused and flustered than when she arrived. She didn't exactly expect the conversation with Bucky to be an easy one, granted but certainly not for the reasons she was leaving now. When she had walked into the living space she had thought there would be an uneasy tension, or embarrassment between them after what happened in her bungalow. The truth was there seemingly wasn't and the Doctor was almost certain Bucky had been flirting with her, and she back. However, when she had mentioned Simon and his soon to be working relationship with the super-soldier, she couldn't be sure but thought she had sensed jealousy permeating from Bucky. Why would he be jealous? Tessa and Simon were long over and she and Bucky meant nothing to each other. The Doctor was perplexed and painfully annoyed


	11. Impromptu Party

The Avengers Tower seemingly returned to normal after Tessa and Bucky had argued. The super-soldier attended his assessments dutifully and played along with Dr. Turners questions. Despite all that had happened in recent weeks, Bucky still wanted to be a member of the team and atone for his past. If that meant suffering the " _good doctors"_ appraisals then so be it. Despite what he felt for the pompous man, Bucky now needed to convince him that he was of sound mind and judgment, fit for the team. Tessa had returned to her role as head of the assessment team and now having dropped a patient, found more time to focus on her actual job. She still met with Tony and Steve every few weeks to discuss developments, cases and future ventures, but eventually even they began to forget about her encounter with Bucky.

As the spring began to change into summer, the once balmy weather had started to become unbearable. Of course Tony's billions afforded the tower the best air conditioning money could buy, but once outside the comfort of the offices the heat was intense. The outdoor pool was taking a beating from all the agents and personnel that had begun to use it every hour of the day. It had been intended as a rehabilitation pool, for any agents or members of the Avengers team recovering from injury. Rhodey had used it alot after he had lost the use of his legs, but since Tony fitted him with biomechanical aids he hadn't used it. The pool provided a much needed respite from the heat, being partly shaded most of the day by the tower itself but also for the temperate being set at a cool 26 degrees. More and more people would stay longer after shifts socialising and drinking by the poolside. Tony had conveniently ordered a pop up bar placed at one end of the lido giving everyone a reason to stay as long as they wanted.

One afternoon Natasha and Maria were enjoying the benefits and rare privacy of the pool. They swam laps slowly, chatting as they traversed backwards and forwards after they'd wrestled the heavy sun loungers closer to the edge of the water. The pair were due out later that evening with Tessa and agreed to meet their friend at the main entrance to the compound. Natasha had just been given a new toy, a brand new Jaguar F -type and the girls had promised to be with her when she took it out for a spin. No doubt winding up at some restaurant or another where they could engage in their ritualistic " _girls night out"._ Eventually the women decided to lie down on their loungers, a drink in their hands when suddenly they were interrupted by the laughter and shouting of Sam, Rhodey, Steve and Bucky walking out onto the lido. Maria instantly made eyes at her boyfriend and was welcomed with a light kiss and massage to the shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" The former director asked light-heartedly to the group.

"What does it look like?" Rhodey gesticulated to his swim shorts.

"You didn't think you were going to keep this place all to yourself did you?" Sam retorted as he placed his towel down on a nearby sunbed.

"How...can you even do that?" Natasha asked tactfully. Painfully aware of Rhodey's condition.

"Nano-tech!" The airman lifted the hem of his shorts just above the knee, and demonstrated his former bulkier leg aids had been replaced by the microscopic technology that Tony used himself.

Natasha needed no further explanation as she watched Rhodey pull Maria from her sun lounger and sit next to her on the pool edge, legs dangling playfully in the water.

"What about you?" The spy threw at Bucky.

"What about me?" He replied tartly as he removed his t-shirt. Natasha and Bucky didn't have the best relationship at times, he had tried to kill her at one point so that hadn't helped. Most of the time they coexisted alongside one another harmoniously but there was always this unspoken strain between them.

"Won't that rust?" She pointed at his metal arm.

"Vibranium." Bucky smirked then dropped his t-shirt and dived into the deep end of the pool.

"Right anyone for tequila?" Sam said enthusiastically and clapped his hands together.

"Its 3 o'clock in the afternoon!" Steve said amazed. He sat down on Maria's vacated sunbed.

"Hey that means it's happy hour somewhere. Anyway what do you care, with your super-freaky-soldier genes you don't get drunk." Sam reasoned.

"Hey I'm just being,"

"The parent!" Natasha joked then winked at her team mate. She love nothing more than ribbing the hundred year old man.

Once Sam had poured several shots for everyone, the group pulled as many sun loungers as they could together in a small circle next to the water. They drank, swam, played cards and chatted just as they would in the tower, but today they had the added bonus of a place to cool off when needed. Before long the afternoon had turned into early evening and the team were on their umpteenth shot or beer. The low hanging sun still offered warmth but the temperature had abated slightly making them all more relaxed, or maybe that was the liquor.

Some hours later the friendly bunch were hailed from across the lido. The group held their hands up to shade their eyes as they looked at the newcomer making a beeline for them. Both Natasha and Maria froze when they realised who it was. Tessa was walking over dressed up ready for their evening out. The redhead agent jumped up immediately and jogged over to her friend, pulling her into a hug as she apologised profusely.

"Tessa, I am so sorry. I had no idea what time it was. Listen just give me five minutes to get changed."

"No It's fine, I just thought I'd come find you myself before I sent out a search party." The Doctor said slightly aggrieved.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. Listen you're here now. Come join us." Natasha pulled her friend towards the little circle of sunbeds and gestured for her to sit down.

Tessa felt extremely out of place, the team were all wearing their bathing suits whilst she had arrived in an apple green sundress and cork wedges, thinking she was meeting her girlfriends for drinks. The boys were all dressed moderately in board shorts and long trunks, but the inciting display of flesh would have scandalised some other women. Maria as usual wore her trademark black in the form of a tankini with cut out sections, whilst Natasha oozed old style glamour in a nautical inspired, halter neck one piece. Sam handed Tessa a beer from the bar and opened it gentlemanly infront of her. She thanked him and sat awkwardly on the edge of the sun lounger.

"I won't stop long." The young woman said awkwardly.

This was followed by a round of " _no's_ " and shouts of protestations from Maria and the boys. Bucky conveniently left the group to get another beer from the fridge. Tessa couldn't help but think he didn't want her to be there. He had seemed so relaxed before he realised who it was, come to crash their party. In truth Bucky had smelt her scent as soon as she had stepped foot on the lido and removed himself from the small group in order to compose himself. Despite their reconciliation and subsequent falling out, their argument had done little if next to nothing to quell his want and desire for her. The sudden heat of summer had made his infatuation stronger and her scent all the more pungent. At times he could even tell where she was in the building, not the exact location but if she was nearby or further away.

"Well I'm not exactly dressed for a pool party." Tessa added. A believable excuse.

"That's solvable. I have a spare suit in my room." Natasha quipped whilst wiggling her eyebrows suggestively to her friend.

"There you go!" Maria jumped in deviously.

"Come on Doc'?" Rhodey added.

Without a moment to protest, Romanoff had her friend whisked back into the tower and into her quarters. She rummaged around in her drawers looking for a suit, saw a tasteful blue one piece and hid it away when she spotted a red bikini. The spy tossed it to her friend who eyed it suspiciously.

"Oh my god! Natasha what even is this?" Tessa said in mock disgust.

"You know for a highly educated woman you're extremely dense."

"I know what it is " _sarcasmo_ ", when did you ever wear this?" The shocked woman held the garment at arms length as if it was revolting. The suit was far from it, but the fabric left little to the imagination.

"Wait a minute, I've known you a while and I have never seen you wear anything like this?" The brunette replied accusatory.

"Oh just put it on. You know you have a killer bod'." Natasha turned her friend around by the shoulders and gently shoved her in the direction of the bathroom.

"It's not my bod I'm worried about!"

After a few minutes Natasha and Tessa arrived back at the pool. The ex-Russian couldn't help but giggle gleefully to herself. Tessa looked hot and despite her slightly shy posture arriving back by the poolside she secretly thought the Doctor knew it too. As the young brunette walked past the men she quickly and demurely slipped into the pool not noticing that Steve, Sam, Bucky and Rhodey all sat with their mouths open.

"Close your mouths boys, your catching flies." Natasha quipped.


	12. Head and Heart

The group of friends remained at the pool for a while longer. Since Tessa arrived they now had an even number to play some three on three water volleyball. Sam gallantly declined to join a team preferring to remain out of the water acting as referee. Rhodey had playfully suggested girls versus boys but was shut down quickly by all three women. In the end Natasha, Steve and Rhodey went head to head with Maria, Bucky and Tessa. The boyfriend and girlfriend couple implied vehemently that the other team were going down, but as the game played out the rest of the group were convinced they were purposely playing bad to help each other out. Tessa quickly realised how out of her depth she was playing with the group of super-soldiers, assassins and spies. However her one saving grace was a mean serve that her team used to their advantage, but the ordinary woman found it difficult to keep up with the crew.

During the game Bucky and Tessa had remained faithfully on opposite sides of the pool using Maria as a buffer in between them. However as the game became more competitive and the scores got closer together the pair found themselves swimming closer and playing next to the one another, not prepared to go down without a fight. Tessa's scent was all but masked by the sterilized smell of chlorine in the water, so playing beside her was easier for Bucky. However, his sudden bulky appearance next to the Doctor put her on edge. Every now and then they would brush up against one another, an innocent arm or leg that lost traction in the slippery pool. Tessa could only describe the sensation as butterflies in her tummy, but thought that notion ridiculous. Eventually the score was 10-9 to Natasha, Steve and Rhodey and it was down to Tessa to serve for a possible save. Maria was mouthing words of encouragement to her friend and teammate, and was rewarded with a clean point scored by the Doctor when the ball hit the water and bounced out of the pool. Hill whooped in delight high fiving Bucky, who in turn offered one to Tessa. The satisfied woman accepted it, and felt Bucky's metal fingers enclose on her flesh ones for the briefest moment. It made her stomach flutter even harder than before, which threw the young woman of guard.

It was Steve's turn to serve and the soldier eyeballed his team mates strategically and hit the ball with all his strength. He watched as the ball hurtled towards the opposition but was surprised when Maria deftly returned it in the direction of Rhodey. The airman sent the ball back the other way, it went flying wildly high up over the net. Both teams watched with bated breath, wondering where the ball would land. It appeared to be heading for Bucky who prepared himself to fire it back, when from behind Tessa had misjudged the direction and distance and jumped for the ball. She missed and went hurtling into Bucky. The normally unmovable man was caught completely off guard and was drove under the pool surface by the weight of the Doctor. The sudden change in his body drew Tessa beneath the water with him and both man and woman resurfaced sputtering and coughing up water. The rest of the group laughed at their misfortune and the startled pair soon joined in suit.

It was Tessa's turn to apologise, "Oh my god! Bucky, I am so sorry." She said mid laugh.

Bucky began wiping his long hair away from his face and blotting the water from his eyes. The stunned woman tread the short distance to Barnes and attempted to plant her feet on the bottom of the pool, not realizing the floor to be lower than it was before. For the second time Tessa stumbled, but this time Bucky caught her and with his natural height kept her above water. The Doctor wrapped her arms around Bucky's shoulders and for the first time that evening caught a whiff of his powerful scent. It was thick, despite the water and enveloped her senses as she breathed deeply trying to catch her breath. She mumbled her thanks, before escaping his grasp for the shallow end of the pool.

"Tessa are you okay?" Sam asked thoughtfully from the side of the pool.

"I'm fine." She stammered back as she felt a shiver wash over her.

"Shall we call it even?" Steve suggested diplomatically.

The group murmured their acquiesce, but Maria and Rhodey playfully teased a re-match was on the horizon. As everyone began to traipse out of the pool, Sam declared that it was getting late and that he would be turning in. The rest agreed quietly and began collecting their things from the sun loungers, picking up the mess they had created and rearranging the furniture to the way it was when they arrived. Being the only person whom had brought her clothing, Tessa threw on her sundress regardless of the fact her bikini was still sodden and began to seep through the thin fabric of the outfit. She just felt more secure to have proper clothes back on. The now trembling woman did her bit and helped the others tidy away, however whenever Bucky came near her she found something else to do and turned her back on him.

Finally when the pool was ship shape again, the Avengers walked back into the tower and began separating to go back to their respective apartments. Tessa knowing her bungalow was a longer walk away said her goodbyes quickly to Natasha and Maria and gave a collective farewell to the boys, but wouldn't make eye contact with Bucky. As she headed down in the elevator to the ground floor Tessa mulled over what had happened. How her skin tingled when Bucky held her close to his chest; how his skin burned hot despite the chill from the water; and how despite her reaction she had wanted him to hold her for much longer. She rest her head back against the cold steel of the elevator and breathed a heavy sigh, she couldn't understand this tormenting struggle between her head and heart. The once sensible woman thought she knew what she wanted and up until now it was not a life with an Alpha. Yet this Alpha, Bucky, was altogether different and Tessa couldn't shake the feeling that she wanted him. The elevator finally whoosed to a stop and the doors peeled back smoothly. Tessa took the first step to leave but was met by the unyielding presence of Bucky himself.

She opened her mouth to speak but was stopped when Bucky moved into the elevator pressing his full weight upon her. His lips crashed against her own and was pleasantly surprised to feel Tessa kiss him back.

The pair found themselves not long after in Bucky's apartment, more precisely in his bedroom. The ardent man sat Tessa on the bed his mouth never leaving hers, save for removing the sodden green sundress over her head. They both toed their shoes off and Tessa helped Bucky remove his wet swimming trunks. The nervous man moved onto the bed, the mattress dipping under his weight. He lay on top of the Doctor, supported by his left arm and pleasantly felt her lithe legs wrap around his. Bucky began to untie the lacings of her bikini bottoms, throwing them away whilst her hands found a way around his muscular back. She peppered light kisses along his neck, across his scent spot and towards his collarbone. Bucky faltered as she grew closer to his scared shoulder, but Tessa merely responded by placing chaste kisses to the gnarled, pink skin. Despite the appearance, it evoked a deeply protective side in the Doctor, knowing how painful it must have been.

Bucky nuzzled her face away and planted his lips back on her swollen ones, whilst pressing his pelvis into hers. This caused the heated woman to arch in response, delighted by how his crotch was applying just the right pressure to her sensitive womanhood. They writhed lazily for a few moments, exploring each others bodies and removing the last shred of clothing. Tessa delighted how strong Bucky was, but how gentle he could be and was with her. Although she knew he was holding back on his Alpha instincts and could ravage her if he wanted. Bucky couldn't get over how Tessa's delicate skin would flush at the merest touch, demonstrating how pure she was. Yet he loved the way her mouth betrayed her body and emitted the most delicious sounds.

Tessa eventually unhooked her ankles from Bucky's calves and slipped them up his legs, so her thighs gripped his hips. This small action caused the tip of the soldiers cock to stroke across her folds and Tess responded with a soft purr in the back of her throat. This almost undid him, and Bucky could feel the coil of pleasure wind tighter in his stomach and his cock to go hard. He lined himself up with Tessa's opening no longer able to stand being unjoined with her, and pushed inside with one swift, smooth motion. He stilled when he was covered to the hilt and kissed the Omega once more before moving again.

He moved slowly but determinedly enjoying the display Tessa offered him as he fucked her. Her eyes would flutter every now and then demurely; her breath would hitch when he hit her most sensitive spot just the right way and her fingers would dig into his skin when he slowed too much for her liking. The passionate man showed her similar attention and responses as he grunted and moaned whilst he moved in and around her. He eventually leant up on his hands and looked down at the beautiful woman beneath him. He couldn't believe his luck, that after everything had happened Tessa had finally submitted to him. Bucky shook that thought from his mind, what was happening right now was more than that. Tessa had made it quite clear she was more than capable of refusing an Alpha when she saw fit, so for her to accept him now it was more than their biology. She wanted this. This spurned the hot-blooded man on and he renewed his efforts, pounding into Tessa's cunt.


	13. The Sting

The next morning Tess snuck out of Bucky's room as quickly as she could, closing the door quietly behind her. She had offered Bucky a heartfelt goodbye, promising to meet him later; but she had declined his offer of breakfast sex. The Doctor was due on shift in fifteen minutes not allowing her enough time to go home and change, let alone enjoy a post coital romp in the sack. As much as she wanted. She had hoped if she could make it to her office before anyone saw her, she would be able to freshen up. Tessa had always kept some emergency supplies in her desk drawer; Deodorant, dry shampoo and a breath mint. Just the essentials. As the door clicked softly behind her Tessa allowed herself a small smile and sauntered down the hall triumphantly until she heard her name being called.

"Morning Doc!" Came Steve's suggestive tone.

"Er, oh...Morning Cap." Tessa stuttered sheepishly as she hurried off down the hall to the elevator.

The super-soldier watched his colleague as she stepped into the elevator and chose her floor. As the doors slid closed he stared her down deviously and watched as her face flushed under his gaze. Steve was about to shout down the hall to her but was cut off by the Doctor.

"Don't! Shut Up!" She cringed with a wide smirk on her face.

Finally in the safety of her office Tessa attempted to tame her bedroom hair by throwing it into a high ponytail, she sprayed deodorant liberally and popped a couple of breath mints in her mouth. She had just finished shrugging on her doctors coat when a she heard a knock at her office door. Tessa looked coyly, smiled when she saw Natasha on the other side of the glass and beckoned her in with a hand.

"Morning Doc'." The redhead said in a sing song voice.

"Morning Natasha." Tessa replied timidly.

"Did you have fun last night?"

"What do you mean? Who have you been speaking to? Did Steve tell you?" The shocked woman fired back in quick succession.

"Woah, what are you talking about?" Natasha said confused, her hands raised in mock surrender, "You seemed flustered when you left last night, so I rang your bungalow later on and didn't get an answer. Why? What did you do?"

Natasha sat down on the edge of her friends desk and eyed her suspiciously. It was only then that she spotted the same pale green dress Tessa had been wearing the night previous. The Doctor wasn't exactly a fashion guru, but even Natasha had to admit she had never seen her friend wear the same outfit two days in a row, particularly one as casual as that dress to work.

"You hooked up with someone didn't you? You did, I haven't seen you this jumpy since," Romanoff faltered when it dawned on her, "Oh Tessa, please tell me you didn't?"

"I know! Don't!" Tessa brought her hands to her head as she confessed, "What's worse is Steve saw me coming out of his room this morning. I was so embarrassed."

"Wait, What? Who's room? Simon doesn't live here last time I checked."

"Simon? Natasha please give me some credit. I slept with Bucky." She walked around the desk to get closer to her friend, as she whispered her secret.

"With Bucky! What the," Natasha cried loudly.

"Shh, will you keep your voice down. I don't think the whole tower heard you." Tessa closed her office door before leaning onto for support.

"Wait I thought that was against your ethical code?" The redhead asked with air quotes.

"It is. I mean it was. He isn't my patient anymore remember. That changes things."

"I bet it does."

"Okay get your head out of the gutter, Romanoff." The young woman walked back to her desk chair and sat down. She placed her elbows on the table and looked at her friend sincerely.

"What happens now?" Natasha mused.

"See where it goes? I don't know. But if you don't mind, please keep this to yourself?"

"Sure, but I expect much more details tomorrow alright?. I'll see you later."

Natasha left her friend much happier than when she had arrived. She would have been lying if she said she wasn't a little bit concerned about what she had just heard. Bucky didn't have the best track record, particularly when it came to Tessa. However, the former spy was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. Tessa was an astute woman and held a keen mind and could certainly handle herself, Natasha wasn't truly worried.

As Tessa leaned back into her leather swivel chair holding onto her chest she tried to compose herself for the second time that morning. As she sat there her mind drifted back to the night before. Her heart began to race as she remembered the way Bucky touched her body so gently, at the time it felt so pure and sinful at the same time. She drew her lip into her mouth relishing the delicious sting of Bucky's teeth on them as he bit her mouth playfully. Tessa sighed contentedly and was pleasantly surprised when the lingering scent of Bucky wafted into her nose. The delightful odour was rapidly vanishing from her skin and the hungry Doctor was looking forward to replacing it later. The brunette snapped herself back to reality, coughed uncomfortably and began shuffling the papers on her desk. Doing anything to stop the perverted thoughts that were filling her head.

The rest of the morning was thankfully uneventful, Tessa was able to concentrate on her work, conduct any meetings over the phone and even allow herself a quick bite to eat. Not willing to risk being caught by more suspicious eyes down in the canteen, the Doctor decided to grab a cup of coffee and undoubtedly stale pastry, that were usually in the break-room. Not the most wholesome lunch, but it prevented any more illicit and unwanted questions about her appearance. On the way back to her office Tessa thought were will was beginning to wane when she sensed the distinct herby, citrusy and pungent scent of Bucky. She was about silently berate herself when she spotted said man knocking on her office door. _Damn!_ She thought. What was he doing here? Why did he have to look to good?

"Bucky?"

The soldier turned at his name and sent Tessa a lopsided smile as he leant on the door frame.

"Morning Doc'! Woah, what did you get up to last night? You look really tired." He mocked.

Tessa looked around nervously praying that no one was around to hear that and replied with a simple and flirtatious, "Shut up."

The brunette unlocked her office and was followed inside by the tall man. Bucky shut the door behind him before checking the coast was clear. Satisfied that there wasn't any around to witness he turned from the door and pulled Tessa towards him by her lab coat. He pressed her slight frame against his bulkier one and whilst cradling her face planted his lips on hers. The normally rational Tessa would have ripped herself away immediately, her professional side taking control, but since she couldn't stop thinking about him, the roused women happily let him kiss her. As they drew apart both Bucky and Tessa let out a shaky, but ecstatic breath.

"So, what time do you finish later?" Bucky said calmly.

"Five. You?"

"Well I'm in between jobs at the moment." He joked.

"Right." Tessa replied apologetically.

"But, I'm hoping after today that might all change."

Bucky confidently went to sit on Tessa's low sofa and slung his arms over the back cushions. Tessa quizzed him with the quirk of an eyebrow.

"It's my last session today."

"Already?"

"Yeah. I didn't think I'd make it, but it will be worth it in the end." Bucky crossed his left heel over his right knee and and sighed happily.

"Well Congratulations!" Tessa offered as she looked at him dearly.

"Hey, don't get my hopes up." The soldier replied standing up from the sofa and crossing the short distance to the Doctor. "It's not a dead cert' yet."

He held Tessa by the elbows as she crossed her arms at her chest.

"What times your appointment?" She asked.

"Any minute now." Bucky said glancing at the large clock by the bookcase.

"Erm, well then shouldn't you be heading up there?"

"No? Simon " _informed_ " me it was going to be here? Didn't you know?"

"No!" Tessa walked indignantly away. She wasn't mad with Bucky, but at the audacity Simon had. Pushing the boundaries of their professional relationship as always.

Tessa sat down at her desk again and began closing down the applications on the screen in a huff. With that there came a short sharp knock at the door and without herald Simon strolled into the office. He looked at the pair in front of him and smiled carefully.

"Simon, what are you doing? You're evicting me from my office?" Tessa was annoyed and didn't care it showed on her voice.

"Yeah, sorry! Mine has been confiscated. I thought you wouldn't mind?" The psychiatrist replied placatingly.

"Fine. Let me grab my stuff."

"Don't worry I'll leave everything where you left it." Simon explained as he glanced towards Bucky.

Tessa caught the man's eye and dared to look at the soldier also, but quickly stared down at her screen to avoid suspicion. She finished closing the files open on the desktop, then grabbed her tablet and handbag and left the room. Bucky offered a small smile before the door closed.


	14. Session No 3

Simon sat down authoritatively on the green armchair by the door to the office, gesturing to Bucky that he should sit on the couch opposite. The soldier complied hitching his trousers up slightly as he lowered himself down. Bucky waited patiently as the Doctor sifted through the manila file on his lap then unscrewed the lid to his pen painfully slow. The former assassin sighed wearily at the Beta and looked around the room. His eye caught the familiar sight of the air diffuser sat silently on the shelf. Bucky followed the white line of cable from the machine down towards the wall socket and noticed it was unplugged. He thought it strange but was pulled away from the thought by Simon's voice.

"Okay Mr. Barnes,"

Bucky didn't bother correcting him when he spoke so formally. Despite his wish to accrimate himself to his potential colleagues, this one he wasn't at all bothered about.

"Where did we finish last session? Ah yes relationships." Simon finished.

Bucky sighed but asked sweetly, "What do you want to know?"

"Well we know from your files that whilst you worked for HYDRA, your presentation as an Alpha went, undetected so to speak. I wondered if you ever had any thoughts about that?"

"I don't think it unusual. We were all Alphas. All the _brainwashed_ Soldiers were."

The ex-Winter Soldier made the point of reminding the Doctor he had no choice in the role he used to play.

"Really? Why do you think that?"

"Alpha's are loyal. It's in our,"

"But your instincts are to lead if I'm not mistaken?" Simon interrupted

"That's right." The burly man sat back quietly gauging the man in front of him.

"So that doesn't explain why these ' _scientists'_ would choose you to do their bidding? Why choose a species with a predisposition for breaking the rules, for wantonly choosing their own paths to follow like pitiful dogs? It just begs more questions."

Simons dig at Barnes' presentation was overt. Bucky had been used to such degrading descriptions for Alpha and Omega's. The thirties had been a different time for his kind. Despite being integrated at that time, Beta's didn't fully understand what happened between their counterparts and therefore weren't always that accepting. Luckily times had changed and most modern day Betas were more understanding.

"But that's the point. We are natural leaders, but when backed into a corner forced to do something against our will; that makes us extremely dangerous." Bucky gave the man daggers his body becoming more tense as the words spilled out. He tried to relax, to calm himself but he was finding it difficult.

"I see." Simon said in an accusatory tone.

"And would you say you have those urges under control now?"

"I have a pretty good handle on it yeah." Bucky replied through gritted teeth. He knew his tone wouldn't go misunderstood, he was having difficulty keeping his temper at that moment.

"How would you explain that incident the other month?"

"That was a misunderstanding. It's all sorted now."

"Hmm, would you say the same for last night?"

Bucky cocked an eyebrow at the Doctor, pursed his lips and wondered what he knew. He was about challenge him but instead went with preferred ignorance.

"What do you mean?"

"With Doctor Martin."

The realisation dawned on the former assassin and was painted painfully all over his face. Bucky shifted uncomfortably in his seat and watched as Simon shut the manila folder and a capped his fountain pen carefully.

"How?" Bucky asked aghast.

"I saw her this morning leaving your apartment. How long has it been going on?"

Bucky was extremely uncomfortable now. Although Beta's didn't emit a powerful smell, there was no denying the one he was picking up off Simon was tainted by a menacing and threatening streak. He wished for the soothing aroma of the air diffuser to calm him. Bucky realised Simon must have known about Tessa's penchant for the useful machine and unplugged it strategically when he arrived. He also deduced that Simon had planned all of this, the setting and the questions. This got the soldier's back up more and he spat back at the Doctor,

"I really don't think this is any of your business."

"You're probably right."

Simon pushed himself out of the comfy armchair and wandered across to Tessa's desk. He picked up a small photograph from her desk and smiled deviously as he looked at the image inside the oak frame. He turned to face Bucky, sitting on the edge of the desk arms folded cunningly across his chest.

"But I know the medical exam board would be really interested to find out a Doctor is sleeping with a patient."

"Former! Not current."

"Yes, but you did visit her some weeks ago at her private home, when she was in heat."

Bucky edged to the end of the sofa cushion and attempted to reason with the bastard, "You know nothing happened that night."

"Well it's not what I believe that matters is it?"

Simon moved around the large desk and sat himself down in Tessa's high backed office chair. He leant his weight into the leather seat and delighted in the way the chair molded to his frame. The sly man refused to look at Bucky, knowing his threat was enough.

"What do you want?" Bucky asked plainly.

"You want to become a member of the Avengers, I can make that happen."

"If?" The soldier said skeptically.

"If you end your relationship with Tessa."

Bucky stared at his advisory disbelieving. He couldn't understand what this man's motives were. He hadn't never learnt the particulars about Simon and Tessa's relationship, but from what he had observed and the way others talked about it, it clearly wasn't an acrimonious end. But was he that spiteful he wouldn't allow his ex any future happiness?

"And If I don't you won't clear me fit for duty."

"Correct." Simon rest his elbows on the polished surface of the desktop and folded his hands gleefully in front of him.

"And I'll tell the medical exam board that you and Tessa are engaged in an inappropriate relationship. They'll strip her of her position and that will be the end of her career."

There it was. Simon had always been jealous of Tessa's position within the facility. Despite her obvious expertise and the high regard she was held in, the psychiatrist had always felt her advancement at work was for the detriment of their relationship. He had always been jealous.

"Why are you doing this?" Bucky asked futily.

"I don't think that is any of your business." Simon mocked as he smiled.

Bucky advanced on the villain before him but stopped short in front on the desk. He knew any attempt on this man's life however justified would seal his fate. He would lose the Avengers and he would lose Tessa. Instead he lowered his voice and leant on the edge of the desk and said angrily.

"One of these that smile is gonna wiped off your smug face. I may not be the one to do it but you can bet your ass I'll be there."

Simon nodded arrogantly.

"But not today at least."

Bucky left the office in a quiet rage. The Avengers was the only thing he had ever wanted since his mind had been restored. To work alongside his best friend and former-admittedly unwilling- enemies to put right the many wrongs he had done was his goal. However all that had changed when he had met his Omega. Bucky would have been lying if he said there hadn't been others in his past. He was over a hundred after all. But there had never been any that had captured his heart and ensnared his senses the way Tessa had done. He knew from that night down in the woods that she was his ultimate. He would stop at nothing to ensure her happiness. Even if that meant hurting her and himself to achieve it.


	15. Confession

Tessa rushed around her bungalow that evening as the surround sound blasted from her living room stereo. She was giddy and hadn't felt that way for some time. The Omega had finally managed to shower and change, washing the previous night away. Whilst the young woman was happy to feel somewhat normal again she pined for Bucky's scent on her flesh. She could hardly believe in such a short space of time how her feelings had changed towards him. If she was being honest, Tessa had to admit the feelings had always been there lying dormant. The Doctor had been so used to ignoring them, pretending they didn't exist that when they finally surfaced it floored her.

As Tessa searched through her closet, she contemplated what to wear. Keep it casual or dress to impress? She decided on a combination of the two and picked out a navy floral skirt and plain white t-shirt. As the excited woman lay her clothes out on the bed, the doorbell rang interrupting the up tempo beat of the music, before it faded back in again as if nothing had happened. The Doctor went to the control pad in the hallway and tapped on the screen to see who was as the door. Tessa pleasantly saw the silhouette of Bucky outside, hands in his pockets and head turned down as if kicking the dust beneath him. The Omega smiled and pressed the intercom,

"Hi, you're early?"

"Yeah, err hi. Can I come in?" Came Bucky's shaky response.

"Sure come on in." Tessa looked down and realised she was still in her underwear. She tapped on the screen once more and heard the lock click as she quickly trotted back to her room.

Bucky walked inside the bungalow with trepidation. This was the one place he wanted to be but right now it was last place he should be. However he knew what had to be done and prolonging the inevitable would only make matters worse. He closed the front door behind him and looked around the spacious living room. It was larger than he expected, open plan and decorated tastefully. It reminded the soldier of Tessa's office. The same attention to detail all around the space. Comfortable furniture positioned conveniently for intimate gatherings but still enough space to walk around. There was no gaudy artwork adorning the walls, just photographs all personal and meaningful to the young woman. The kitchen space was clean and fresh with a vase of white hydrangeas standing proudly on the counter. Bucky stood in the space awkwardly and called out to Tessa.

"Just a sec'." She called back from her bedroom.

As Tessa appeared from the doorway she had quickly thrown on her clothes and was finishing tucking her top into her floaty skirt. The young woman padded down the tiled hallway shoeless and vulnerable and Bucky couldn't stop the lump in his throat when he saw how beautiful she looked.

"There, that's better. You caught me a little unaware."

"Yeah, Sorry." Bucky replied as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So where do you want to go tonight? And your bedroom isn't an option!" Tessa said playfully as she toed herself into her court shoes.

Bucky hesitated, he knew just getting it over with was best for everyone, like ripping off a band aid. But now the time had come to complete it he felt sick to his stomach.

"Yeah, about that. I can't make it tonight I forgot I had plans with Sam and Steve."

"Oh that's alright. We can do it another night."

Bucky cursed inwardly. She wasn't making this easy. Her genteel response and willing trust at his lie proved just how pure this woman actually was.

"No I can't." He stumbled out.

"What do you mean?" The young Omega laughed nervously.

"I can't do this Tessa"

"Do what?" The woman said nervously as she wrapped her arms around her torso.

"This! You and me."

"That's not what you said this morning. You were-"

"I don't remember what I said this morning. I was caught up in it all. I don't want to be with you." Bucky's voice was strained rising in pitch with each lie he spat out.

Tessa bit back her emotions as best she could. Desperate to not break down in front of this Alpha, to show him that he had got to her.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not doing anything. I'm stopping it before it goes to far."

"Too far?"

Tessa thought back to everything that had happened between them since they first met. The way she and Bucky had responded to one another in the club, the unspoken tension in the tower and swimming pool the other day and how the soldier had reacted to her scent during her heat. He had- no she- had convinced herself that what he felt was genuine.

"I don't understand you James?"

"What is there _not_ to understand. I don't feel anything for you!" He yelled back.

"I don't believe you." Tessa said defiantly. She knew arguing with him made her appear desperate and pathetic, but at that moment the hurting woman didn't care. She would tomorrow.

"What do I have to say to make you understand? I'm an Alpha, you're an Omega. I only pursued you out of instinct. You mean nothing to me"

There it was. The one thing Bucky could possibly say, guaranteed to hurt her. Before he could react the deceitful man felt the hot slap of Tessa's hand across his cheek. The Omega glared at him with venom in her eyes, her lips pursed and her body shaking.

"Get out." She whispered venomously.

Bucky complied willingly, completely destroyed by what he had said and what he had just done. He refused to look back at the woman he loved as he left the bungalow. Certain that if he did, his will would break. Despite the fact Bucky knew he had done the right thing he was already mourning his loss and own misfortune.

* * *

 **A/N - Hello everyone and apologies for the late posting. Thank you to JessiRoad for your kind review, it really appreciated! I hope you like this update. Please continue to R &R. Like I said at the start this is my verse Alpha/Omega verse and would welcome any feedback. Thanks! Mrs-E x**


	16. Revelation

"Congratulations "Hauser", you're one of us now!" Tony said triumphantly as he clasped Bucky on the shoulder.

The billionaire had organised a small soiree in the conference area of the tower for the former assassin, and invited everyone who worked there. It wasn't one of his grand parties held in the evening. That would come later, most likely after Bucky's first successful mission on the team. It was customary after all. No this was just an excuse for mid-morning mimosas and posh pastries from the philanthropists favourite bakery.

"Hauser? Surely I'm Quaid now?" The new Avenger quipped back.

Tony quirked an eyebrow impressed at Bucky's comeback.

"You've been watching the classics I see!"

"Well I've had the time on my hands."

"Well don't get used to it. That luxury is long gone."

With that Tony replaced his amber sunglasses back on his face and sauntered off to the other end of the conference room, mimosa in hand. Each member of the team came up to Bucky and offered their warmest congratulations to their newest recruit. Some offering words of advice and encouragement, which seemed strange to Bucky. After all he was older than most of them, except maybe Thor. However, the former assassin accepted each kind word and was looking forward to working alongside them. Despite his happiness, this small victory seemed hollow and underhand.

"Congratulations Buck'." Steve said proudly as he enveloped his oldest friend in a full body hug.

"Thank's Steve."

"We should celebrate, tonight. Let's go out, bring Tessa." The super-soldier said unwittingly.

Bucky faltered and sipped nervously on the potent cocktail. How he wished the alcohol would have an affect on post-serum body.

"Tessa won't be able to make it." Natasha cut in from across the large conference table.

Both Steve and Bucky glanced in her direction to see the Black Widow stood, arms folded and a look of derision on her face. Only Bucky seemed to know why.

"What do you mean?" Steve put naively.

"She's not here." Natasha quipped glaring at Bucky as she picked up a small pastry and bit into it.

"What?" Bucky said aghast.

"She left this morning, real upset. Said she needed to get out." The spy said dryly.

Bucky almost dropped the mimosa on the table and rushed out of the conference area. Steve watched dumbfounded as his friend disappeared. He looked at Natasha begging silently for an explanation. The strong woman merely stared back, clearly unimpressed by Bucky's response.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?" The super-soldier said exasperated.

"Don't ask me. That's all I know." Natasha clapped her hands together dusting off the icing sugar stuck to her fingers. She strolled past Steve defiantly shaking her head. The soldier grabbed his friend by the arm, he wasn't about to let her leave too.

"Why do I get the feeling that's not true?"

"You're _friend_ is a real piece of shit did you know that?" Natasha fired quietly.

"What are you talking about?"

"He sure knows how to treat a woman."

"Natasha!" Steve said imploringly.

The black widow looked at him sincerely. He truly had no clue what was going on, she could tell that for sure. Typical Steve. An expert and perfect soldier and yet a complete and utter idiot when it came to women. Natasha shook her head and before continuing she looked around the room and led The Captain to a quiet corner of the conference suite.

"He broke up with Tessa last night."

"What! Why?"

"Said he wasn't ready. That he only wanted her for an easy, an easy-" The words caught in her throat. Tessa had told her once about her fear of Alphas not long after they met. She knew the Doctor's worst fear and Natasha was seething that Bucky had treated her just that way.

"That's not possible." Steve said defiantly.

"Look I know your history with Barnes. I know you want to believe that he's changed. We all do."

Steve threw her a disbelieving look.

"Even me!" Natasha confirmed.

"Natasha believe me, I'm telling you it's not possible. He loves her."

"Not all men are as romantically inclined as you Steve!".

"Betas!" Steve scoffed,

"You don't get it. It's not like that for Alphas. When your lot fall in love it's reactionary, impulsive, conditional-"

"I take it back-" Natasha interrupted. Shocked at Steve's clinical description of what happened between a man and a woman.

"For us! When we fall for someone, there's a connection that goes so much deeper than that. We can't just switch it on and off when we feel like it."

"Then why would he say that?"

"I don't know. But we're going to find out."

The pair had been huddled together for some time, they had attracted the attention of Tony. He walked over to them surreptitiously munching on a small pastry and carrying his now almost empty cocktail glass.

"What's going on Solo and Kuryakin?" The billionaire asked as he popped the last piece of pastry in his mouth.

The silent pair starred from one another to Tony not sure who should talk first. Tony's face dropped dramatically in mock disdain.

"Look I know something's going on. The _birthday boy_ running off, now you two whispering and conspiring in the corner. What's up?"

Natasha told Stark everything she knew, with Steve filling in the blanks where she couldn't. Tony listened unusually quiet and non judgmentally until they were both finished.

"Wow! I am shocked" He said dramatically.

The Black Widow and her colleague stood blinking furiously at Tony's sarcastic response.

"Do I have to do everything around here?" Tony sighed,

"What does every part of this facility have that most other organisations don't? Not the most ethical but extremely useful in this situation?"

Romanoff and Rogers shrugged.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y! Her eyes and ears- wait I'm pretty sure her synapses are synthetic so does that qualify as eyes and-"

"Tony!" The pair yelled exacerbated.

"You say that Bucky and the Doc' were all doe eyed yesterday morning, but come sundown he wasn't? Simple, whom did Bucky speak to in between those times? F.R.I.D.A.Y can scan the building find out exactly where Bucky was, whom he talked to yesterday and-"

"Please don't say, "and what they-" Steve interjected annoyed.

"Said! Yes!" Stark finished.

The super soldier shifted uncomfortably on his feet. He had known the A.I program Stark developed was capable of almost anything. However he had naively thought his partner above such things, as using her to listen in on people's conversations.

Using his device Tony communicated with the faceless A.I and discovered that the only place Bucky had been besides his room yesterday, was in Tessa's office and her bungalow. However all three Avengers were interested to learn that Doctor Turner had met with him in his boss' office. Tony and Steve sighed at the misfortune, they knew that the psychiatrists offices were the only places that F.R.I.D.A.Y was forbidden access. Doctor-Patient confidentiality took precedence.

"She's not the only one who can listen in." Natasha said secretively.

"What do you mean?" Rogers asked but never received an answer. The Black Widow had taken off down the corridor before she could respond.

Both Steve and Tony followed their teammate out of the conference room and down the two floors to Doctor Martin's office. Natasha gained entrance easily, despite the encrypted lock on the door and headed straight for Tessa's computer. She sat down quickly and silently on the leather swivel chair, booting the computer up and typing furiously on the machine. Having known Tessa for a while she hacked into the desktop easily, deciphering she had used her little sister's name as a password. Tony looked on impressed if slightly appalled, whilst Steve vocalised his concern straight away.

"Natasha you can't do that!"

"Hush honest boy. My friend has been hurt and I want to get to the bottom of it." She replied tartly as her fingers tip tapped on the black plastic keys.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y has no jurisdiction in here, there'll be no record." Rogers continued.

"Tessa always kept a detailed record of every appointment with her patients, including audio recordings. When I had my sessions with her way back, she was the same. It became standard practice to record every session with a patient."

The spy didn't miss a stroke as she explained her actions to her colleagues.

"But Bucky wasn't her patient Romanoff. He was Doctor Turner's." Stark added.

"Yeah but knowing Simon, I bet Tessa made sure their sessions were...bingo."

Somehow Natasha had found her way into the catalogues of Tessa's recordings and found Barnes' folder. She clicked on the file hopefully and spotted the recording from yesterday's session.

"Why would Tessa have that recording?" Steve asked as he peered over the woman's shoulder.

"Voice recognition. If a Doctor manually forgets to activate a recording, the main frame automatically tells the device to start." Stark explained.

The director had forgotten Tessa and he had agreed to install the fail safe in the system. It was supposed to be secure and encrypted, with only the physicians permitted access to the data. However, the billionaire had forgotten the hidden talents his colleagues and friends possessed, and how easily they could penetrate even the most sophisticated systems.

The three Avengers sat silently as they played back the audio from the session. Each one outraged by what they heard on the recording.

* * *

 **A/N - Hey everyone thanks for reading hope you like this update! Wow 18 followers and 9 favourites that's ace! Thank you so much! I hope people understood Tony's character references? If not I'll explain.**

 **Tony calls Bucky "Hauser" this was the name of Arnold Swarzenneger's character in Total Recall. A man who has his memory wiped of his history as an agent. "Quaid" is the assumed name of the character whom is the actual good guy. If I'm wrong please someone tell me. I may have it the wrong way round!**

 **Tony calls Romanoff and Rogers "** **Solo" and "Kuryakin" who are the American and Russian main characters, in the man from U.N.C.L.E always plotting and conspiring on missions together. If anyone has any really good names for the Avengers i.e. Hawkeye/Legolas, Bucky/Manchurian Candidate let me know I think they're hilarious.**

 **Please continue to R &R. Thanks Mrs-E x**


End file.
